Nalla
by Celtic Phenix
Summary: Histoire de Nalla
1. Chapter 1

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste un peu de liberté. Elle avait beau adorer ses oncles, elle les trouvait particulièrement enquiquineurs ses derniers temps. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas à l'extérieur du manoir sans se retrouver avec un doggen ou un membre de la confrérie sur les talons. Et il y avait l'université, son père s'était arrangé pour qu'un doggen soit inscrit aux mêmes cours qu'elle pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner partout et « la protéger ». Souvent, elle avait l'impression de vivre en prison, une prison dorée certes, mais une prison tout de même.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait contester ces présences envahissantes puisque l'ordre venait du roi lui-même. Mais elle demeurait persuader que c'est son père qui avait tout manigancé, il était vraiment le pire de tous, sans cesse en train de la surveiller. Elle avait bien conscience que sa transition approchait, mais il lui restait encore du temps, elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans. La transition survenait habituellement vers les vingt-cinq ans. Elle pouvait comprendre que ses parents s'inquiètent, mais à ce point-là cela en devenait presque une maladie.

Ce soir, elle avait rusé et réussi à s'évader. Cependant elle était en retard. La soirée était déjà commencée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper avant, elle avait dû attendre patiemment que son père et ses oncles Butch, V. et Rhage soient partis en patrouille. S'ils avaient été présents au manoir, ils l'auraient à coup sûr intercepté avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir avec le véhicule de son oncle Phury. Ce dernier était très distrait dernièrement, car sa shellane devait accoucher bientôt, il était constamment aux côtés de celle-ci et Nalla avait saisi l'occasion. Il ne se rendrait pas compte avant un bon moment que sa voiture avait disparu. Bien sûr, quand oncle Phury réaliserait que celle-ci n'était plus là, il ferait une crise et elle l'imaginait courir consulter les écrans de V. afin de voir qui avait osé prendre son jouet. Nalla savait que la confrérie n'aurait aucun mal à la retrouver grâce au GPS du véhicule. Cependant, elle espérait avoir quelques heures devant elle avant qu'ils ne viennent la chercher!

Elle se retrouvait donc maintenant à parcourir les rues de Caldwell à la recherche d'une place de stationnement. Elle tournait en rond dans le quartier depuis une dizaine de minutes. Oh Miracle! En voilà un! Elle braqua vivement et s'appropria l'emplacement avant qu'un autre véhicule ne lui pique l'endroit. Par chance, il était situé tout près de la maison où elle devait se rendre, cela lui permettrait de rejoindre ses copains rapidement déjà qu'elle était en retard d'une demi-heure.

Dès qu'elle se fut stationnée, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture et marcha vivement vers la maison où avait lieu la fête.

Nalla regarda une nouvelle fois son carton d'invitation et vérifia l'adresse, elle fixa ses yeux sur la façade de la maison. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fête se tenait à l'intérieur, l'endroit avait l'air plutôt calme. Avant de changer d'avis, elle avança dans l'allée et cogna à la porte.

̶ Carton d'invitation, demanda l'homme imposant qui lui ouvrit.

Un flot de musique se déversa dehors. Finalement, il y avait bien une fête. Nalla lui tendit ledit carton et le type la laissa entrer.

̶ Continuez par là, fit-il en pointant la direction. C'est dans la salle de réception au fond.

Elle respira à fond. À moi la liberté pour ce soir, pensa-t-elle en souriant intérieurement.

Nalla s'ennuyait. Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était arrivée et ses amis n'étaient toujours pas là. Même le type canon qui insistait pour qu'elle soit présente et qui l'avait expressément invité brillait par son absence. Elle avait bien reconnu deux ou trois prétrans, et plusieurs autres jeunes vampires de la Glymera. Pour dire vrai, la majorité des gens présents étaient des vampires ce qui était surprenant puisqu'il s'agissait à sa connaissance d'une fête donnée par des humains. Bien sûr, elle avait bien vu quelques humains ici, elle les trouvait même un peu inquiétants dans leur genre. Le type qui gardait la porte était presque aussi imposant que son père, cependant il avait un visage aux traits grossiers qui le rendait carrément laid. Nalla lui trouvait l'air d'un gangster, impassible, il ne laissait entrer que les personnes qui montraient la petite carte d'invitation et tous les autres étaient priés de quitter les lieux.

Un magnifique bar en bois ancien était placé tout au fond de la grande pièce où ce tenait la fête et le barman derrière servait sans discontinuer une grande variété de boissons alcoolisées. Il y avait même deux ou trois serveurs qui se promenaient avec un plateau en proposant sans cesse des verres et la jeune femme les avait tous refusés. Bref, l'alcool coulait à flot et personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre et à gauche juste devant les portes-fenêtres un DJ accompagné de deux techniciens s'étaient installés avec leur matériel. La musique jouait, continue, forte, mais pas assez pour empêcher toutes discutions.

Pour une fête humaine, Nalla trouvait vraiment bizarre qu'il n'y en ait pas plus. Les seuls humains qu'elle avait vus étaient ceux qui assuraient le service, la musique et l'espèce de mastodonte figé à côté de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle ne voyait que des vampires, une vingtaine de vampires qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer autant qu'elle. Comme elle s'était pour le moment contentée de rester dans son coin et qu'elle n'avait discuté avec personne, elle ne pouvait que spéculer sur ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de tout ça.

Cinq autres longues minutes passèrent… et ses copains n'arrivaient pas. Elle était venue pour rien. Tous ces efforts pour rien. Terriblement déçue, elle décida de retourner à la maison avant que son père et ses oncles ne débarquent ici pour la ramener manu militari au manoir. Ce serait la honte! Même si elle n'avait pas encore passé sa transition, elle était tout de même une adulte! Le regard perdu vers le bas, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte réfléchissant aux conséquences de son escapade. Elle se ferait sûrement passer un savon par ses oncles et ses tantes. À coup sûr, V. renforcerait la sécurité du manoir et ajouterait un nombre indéfini de caméras cachées et son père serait le premier à approuver l'initiative du Frère. Galère. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas s'ils changeaient tous les codes des portes pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle entendit un fracas retentissant derrière elle, par réflexe Nalla se retourna pour regarder la scène. Un des vampires, apparemment complètement soul, était tombé sur une table qui s'était renversée sous le poids. La jeune femme constata que plusieurs autres des invités chancelaient sur leurs jambes. Deux autres tombèrent dans les pommes dans l'instant suivant. Ce n'était pas normal, pensa-t-elle. Elle devait vraiment partir d'ici et vite!

Nalla se tourna pour aller de nouveau vers la porte et heurta un serveur qui l'agrippa durement. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne ferme de l'homme, mais n'y parvint pas tant il serrait fort. Elle eut mal.

̶ Pourquoi ne dort-elle pas comme les autres? Entendit-elle.

̶ Elle a rien bu, répondit le serveur.

̶ Occupez-vous du problème.

Nalla chercha des yeux l'homme qui avait parlé. Elle ressentit une méchante piqure sur le bras, elle n'eut que le temps de croiser son regard délavé avant de sombrer dans le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Phury était heureux de vivre de nouveau au manoir de la Confrérie, au début il avait eu peur de retomber dans ses travers de drogué, mais Cormia était là et tout s'était bien passé. Le plus important c'est qu'ici Cormia était plus près de Doc Jane. Il ne l'avouerait pas, sauf peut-être à Z., mais il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour sa shellane et le bébé. Et si comme Bella, il y avait des complications? Il préférait ne pas y penser, sa shellane l'avait sauvé de lui-même, il ne pouvait même pas envisager une seule seconde de vivre sans elle. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus le Primâle l'aidait. Il avait tout son temps pour s'occuper de Cormia et d'elle seule. Depuis que Trez avait pris sa place comme Primâle de l'espèce afin d'échapper à un mariage arrangé tout ce passait au mieux pour les élues. Celui-ci avait gardé « la politique » de Phury et si les élues voulaient vivre dans le monde et avoir un compagnon, elles en avaient la possibilité. Trez ne s'accouplait qu'avec celles qui le souhaitaient vraiment à commencer par sa première compagne Selena. Pour le moment, la Vierge Scribe semblait satisfaite de cette situation principalement parce que plusieurs jeunes étaient nés ces dernières années.

Un plateau rempli de nourriture entre les mains, Phury poussa la porte de leur chambre du manoir, la referma d'un coup de pied et s'avança vers le lit où sa shellane était assise. Il posa son fardeau sur les genoux de Cormia.

̶ Oh. Phury… je ne mangerai jamais tout ça! S'exclama sa compagne lorsqu'elle vit le contenu du plateau. Elle fut déçue quand elle constata que ce qu'elle convoitait ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle chercha à le cacher à Phury en prenant une bouchée de riz, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement.

̶ Quelque chose ne va pas? S'empressa-t-il de demander. Tu as grimacé!

̶ Non, non. Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

̶ Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Avoue!

̶ Euh... ce sont les asperges à l'aneth…

Phury baissa les yeux sur le plateau.

̶ Il n'y a pas d'asperge, constata-t-il à voix haute. Merde! J'ai oublié le pot neuf dans ma voiture! Je vais te le chercher tout de suite!

Il se redressa prestement et alla vers la porte.

̶ Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller maintenant, je peux très bien attendre, proclama-t-elle.

̶ Pas question! Un mâle ne conteste pas les goûts et envies de sa compagne enceinte. Tu veux tes asperges marinées à aneth, ben j'en ai acheté la nuit passée pour toi. Je vais chercher le pot et je reviens.

Phury revient pourtant vers le lit, il se pencha et vola un baiser à Cormia.

̶ Avoue que tu t'ennuieras et que c'est pour ça que tu veux me garder ici, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Cormia éclata de rire et le repoussa.

̶ Aller! Va me chercher ces asperges!

La porte se referma sur le mâle. Un large sourire sur les lèvres, Phury décida de se téléporter au garage. Ce sera plus rapide, pensa-t-il.

Il était au bon endroit… Il tourna sur lui-même, son regard jaune parcourant le garage. Pas de voiture. Donc pas de pot d'asperges marinées à l'aneth non plus. Il émit un grognement avant de se précipiter vers les écrans de contrôle que V avait installés dans un coin. Le fumier qui lui avait pris sa voiture allait le regretter, il allait lui tordre le cou. Phury fit défiler la vidéo de surveillance à toute vitesse, il figea l'image et sortit son téléphone tout en lançant le programme de localisation du GPS.

̶ Z, hurla-t-il quand quelqu'un répondit. Ta fille a piqué ma bagnole et s'est tirée avec!

* * *

Ce fut un bourdonnement de voix qui le réveilla lentement. L'esprit brumeux, Josh garda les yeux fermés. Tout son corps était douloureux et cela lui prit un bon moment avant de se rappeler où il était et de réaliser qu'il était toujours attaché à cette fichue table d'examen. Des attaches en acier le retenaient aux poignets, aux chevilles, à la taille et au cou. Ils s'étaient assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger ces salauds, la dernière fois il avait eu le temps de démolir un des types avant qu'on ne lui tire dessus avec un taser. Mais pas cette fois, malheureusement. Bon sang, il avait cru qu'il y resterait cette fois-ci. Cela aurait peut-être mieux valu d'ailleurs, il se sentait tellement mal. En plus d'avoir la nausée, il avait l'impression que de la lave circulait dans ses veines et brulait tout sur son passage. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter encore longtemps. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient leurs sales expériences, c'était de pis en pis. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings et tira sur ses entraves. Le mouvement attira l'attention de ses geôliers. Josh laissa ses yeux fermés, il ne voulait pas les voir.

̶ Vous êtes éveillé, M. Hawkins. Félicitations encore une fois. Vous êtes spécial le saviez-vous? Vous êtes le seul à avoir survécu aussi longtemps. Normalement, après une ou deux séances les sujets meurent. Vous, après la cinquième vous êtes encore là. Étonnant. Dommage que nous ne puissions procéder à d'autres tests pour l'instant.

L'homme en blouse blanche se désintéressa de lui et se tourna vers son assistant.

̶ Nous ferons une autre série d'injection la semaine prochaine le temps que le sujet numéro 345 se remette de celle qu'il vient d'avoir.

Il n'était qu'un numéro de plus pour eux et il ne serait plus jamais un numéro, il se l'était juré. Il foutrait le camp d'ici, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Depuis la table métallique, Josh ouvrit les yeux et émit un grondement sourd venu du plus profond de sa poitrine, on aurait dit un fauve. Au début, il douta que le son vienne de lui, mais quand il vit les deux hommes en blouse blanche se retourner et l'observer, il ne douta plus. C'était bien lui qui faisait ce bruit digne d'un animal.

L'assistant maigrichon paru effrayé par ce qu'il vit. L'autre homme par contre jubilait. Bien que Josh conserva un visage impassible, intérieurement il en fut horrifié. Mais que lui avait-on fait?

̶ Ramenez-le à sa cellule.


	3. Chapter 3

Le regard noir de Zadiste fit le tour de la pièce abritant le bureau du roi. Tout le monde était ici sauf Butch et V. Cop avait finalement repéré un truc suspect près de l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé la bagnole de Phury. Zadiste était alors devenu comme fou, Rhage, Quinn et Blay avaient dû le ramener de force au manoir. Sa Nalla… son bébé avait disparu… Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme de souffrances… Oh… par la Vierge Scribe… Bella… il avait besoin de voir Bella, de s'assurer qu'elle au moins allait bien.

Et maintenant, elle s'agrippait à lui, sa shellane, son amour, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sa petite Nalla… L'un de ses pires cauchemars prenait vie. Il n'en pouvait plus s'attendre que Cop et V reviennent, serrant plus fort Bella, il enfuit son visage dans sa chevelure sombre.

Les autres gardaient le silence, il entendait Phury faire les cent pas devant l'entrée du bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte. S'il levait les yeux, il savait qu'il verrait son jumeau par à coup, celui-ci arpentant le couloir d'un côté à l'autre depuis qu'on lui avait dit que Cop et V était resté derrière pour enquêter. Quelques fois, il s'arrêtait devant la porte et jetait un regard douloureux à son frère avant de recommencer son manège.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Z prit conscience que Phury s'était immobilisé. Des pas lourds et précipités se dirigeaient vers eux. Butch et V. entrèrent hâtivement dans la pièce, suivi de Phury. Viszs gardait les yeux baissés sur sa tablette électronique et tapotait furieusement l'écran tactile.

─ Nous avons trouvé une piste, s'exclama Butch sans attendre d'avoir l'autorisation du roi pour parler.

Lâchant lentement Bella, mais gardant sa main dans la sienne, Zadiste fit un pas menaçant en direction de Butch. D'un geste, Wrath intima à Z de rester à sa place et à Butch de continuer.

─ Selon des vidéos que nous a remis une vieille femme habitant le quartier où nous avons retrouvé la voiture que Nalla a empruntée, deux camions blancs sans signe particulier ont quitté dans la soirée la maison voisine de la sienne, énonça sobrement l'ancien flic. Elle trouvait ça suspect alors elle a tout filmé avec son téléphone. L'image n'est pas nette, mais on peut voir qu'il s'agit d'humains, cependant on croit qu'il y aurait au moins un lesser dans le groupe à cause de la couleur de cheveux d'un des types. On peut pas voir sur les vidéos ce qu'ils transportent. Mais la dame qui bizarrement a eu un gros faible pour V qui ressemble selon elle à son défunt mari, un ancien motard, nous a avoué avoir surveillé la maison toute la journée. Elle a également filmé toutes les personnes qui sont entrées et sorties de la maison durant ce laps de temps. Elle nous a dit que cela pourrait faire des preuves pour la police s'il y avait du grabuge. Elle se souvenait de Nalla quand on la lui a décrite. Elle a vu entrer plus de gens qu'il n'en ait ressorti, or elle a pas vu Nalla sortir. On est allé faire un tour dans la maison par la suite et il n'y avait personne. Facile d'en déduire que tout ce beau monde, y compris notre Nalla se trouvait dans un des camions. Elle a donné à V toutes les vidéos qu'elle a faites.

─ Enlevée… marmonna Zadiste, sans s'en rendre compte il broya la main de sa shellane et l'atmosphère autour d'eux se fit glaciale. Ma petite fille a été enlevée…

─ Le soleil se lève dans vingt minutes... personne ne sort, vociféra Wrath d'une voix forte. V, tâche d'identifier les gens des vidéos et de trouver où ils sont, Phury t'aidera. Quand la nuit sera là, Butch, tu retourneras à cette maison avec Rhage pour voir si tu peux trouver un indice qui pourrait nous guider à l'endroit où ils ont emmené Nalla. Z, tu resteras ici avec Bella pour l'instant. Je veux pas te voir dehors dans cet état-là, mais rien t'empêche de préparer un arsenal pour zigouiller ces types, je veux que tout le monde soit bien équipé le moment venu. Quinn, John, Xhex et Payne, vous ferrez des patrouilles. Torh et Blay, vous allez dans les bars et les clubs voir si vous pouvez dénicher des informations.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Nalla était étendue sur une paillasse inconfortable puant le désinfectant. Vaseuse, elle se redressa lentement. La lumière crue des néons lui blessa les yeux et elle observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait les paupières mi-closes. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle était enfermée dans une cellule d'environ 5 mètres de long sur 3 de large. Les trois murs étaient blancs et la paillasse sur laquelle elle s'était réveillée était boulonnée solidement sur l'un d'entre eux. Au fond, un petit coin "toilette" caché derrière un paravent semi-transparent pouvant laisser voir la silhouette de celui qui pouvait s'y trouver. De l'autre côté, il y avait les barreaux. De solides barreaux en acier étaient peints eux aussi en blanc. Ce qui était certain c'est que les gens qui la retenaient prisonnière ne voulaient pas investir en décoration, un peu de couleur n'aurait sûrement pas nui à l'endroit, pensa-t-elle confusément.

Quand Nalla se sentit suffisamment d'aplomb pour se mettre debout, elle alla droit aux barreaux et tenta de voir aussi loin que possible dans le couloir. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'est d'autres murs blancs et une porte de la même couleur tout au bout. Elle pressentait fortement que très bientôt elle détesterait le blanc, d'ailleurs elle commençait déjà. Elle avait pu aussi constater qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cellules, peut-être cinq ou six dans l'aile où elle était. Y avait-il qu'autres personnes d'enfermer ici?

─ Ohé! Ya quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle. Étrangement, sa voix fit légèrement écho dans le petit espace.

Dès qu'il avait entendu bouger dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, Josh qui était alors assis sur le sol avait relevé la tête qu'il tenait appuyée sur ses genoux, découragé. De retour dans sa prison, Josh n'avait pas pu savoir ce qui avait effrayé le petit assistant, il n'avait pas de miroir à sa disposition. Cependant, une fois qu'ils l'avaient libéré de ses entraves et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait pu voir ses mains. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi fortes et calleuses, la peau matte... et tremblantes de faiblesse et de douleur pour l'instant... mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus d'ongles à proprement parler... maintenant il avait des espèces de griffes à la place, épaisses et très dures. Elles avaient laissé de jolies marques sur l'un des murs lorsqu'il avait lacéré celui-ci de colère.

Cela lui avait pris un bon moment avant de réaliser que quelqu'un se trouvait à côté. Ils avaient dû l'y emmener alors qu'il était absent. Et quand la voix féminine avait résonné dans l'espace clôt des cellules, il avait sursauté. Une femme! Cela expliquait sans doute l'odeur douce et enivrante qu'il avait perçue plus tôt!

─Ya moi, grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

─ Vous êtes qui? Moi c'est Nalla? Vous avez une idée de comment sortir d'ici? Reprit la jeune femme.

─ Ancien soldat Joshua Hawkins, matricule 144 61 32. Et si je savais comment sortir d'ici, vous croyez que j'y serais encore, maugréa-t-il.

Bon, songea Nalla, j'ai toujours voulu voir le monde et côtoyer toute sorte de gens... mais je n'aurais jamais cru être enfermée et n'avoir pour seule compagnie un humain qui semblait-il avait mauvais caractère en plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Nalla commençait à perdre la notion du temps, les lumières ne s'éteignaient donc jamais ici? Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, on lui avait servi des repas qu'elle avait à peine touchés et son voisin ne lui parlait plus. Elle avait eu beau lui poser des questions, rien. Plus un mot et presque pas un son sauf de l'eau qui coule du lavabo ou de la chasse de la toilette. Elle avait bien entendu un grognement à un moment, mais il s'était tu rapidement. Elle allait devenir folle si elle restait encore ici longtemps! Elle s'ennuyait de sa famille, des membres de la Confrérie aussi, même s'ils s'ingéraient à tout bout de champ dans sa vie. Mais ça, elle ne leur dirait pas lorsqu'ils la retrouverait, ils étaient déjà bien tous assez arrogants comme ça.

─Joshua, s'écria-t-elle! Allez-vous enfin vous décider à parler? J'en ai assez! Elle se mit à grommeler en marchant de long en large dans le réduit de sa cellule, furieuse: Quand papa et les autres me retrouverons... ils vont massacrer tout le monde pis oncle V va faire cramer cet endroit avec sa main atomique... Boom et qu'on en entente plus parler!

─ Qui va faire cramer quoi? questionna la voix brisée de Josh.

Il était étendu sur le petit lit les jambes repliées, ses genoux dépassant du rebord. Il frissonnait, mais était pourtant couvert de sueur. La douleur le traversait par vague depuis qu'ils lui avaient fait leurs dernières injections. Merde! Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et cette salope de douleur refusait de le quitter. Il brulait de l'intérieur et il avait eu beau boire beaucoup d'eau la première journée, la sensation de brulure était toujours là. Au moins, il n'avait pas constaté d'autres changements que ses ongles. Il semblait toujours être lui-même, sa peau n'avait pas changé de couleur, si ce n'était qu'il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Cependant, comme il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis plus d'un mois ce n'était guère surprenant. Pour l'instant, il arrivait à gérer sa souffrance, elle avait reflué un peu durant la dernière heure et il espérait de tout coeur que c'en était bientôt terminé. Il était épuisé d'avoir dû retenir ses cris et gémissements lorsque la douleur le traversait, il avait eu moins mal lorsqu'il s'était fait tirer dessus ou poignarder lors de ses différentes missions pour les SEAL. Mais comme il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter inutilement Nalla, il s'était tu, ne trouvant plus d'énergie pour lui parler et la rassurer. Bien qu'extrêmement courbaturer et avec la sensation de s'être entraîné pendant des journées entières, il décida de s'assoir. Pas de vertiges, donc, nette amélioration vue sa situation présente.

─ Ho! Miracle! Il me parle maintenant! fit Nalla, toujours exaspérée. C'est mes parents qui vont tout faire sauter quand ils me retrouveront!

─ C'est pas pour te décourager, mais je doute qu'ils y parviennent avant que ces cinglés nous tuent, lui répliqua Josh sobrement. De toute façon, je compte bien me tirer d'ici avant!

─ Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors?

Il se leva prudemment avec les gestes ralentis d'un vieillard perclus de rhumatismes. Il s'approcha des barreaux et tout aussi lentement, tourna dos au couloir et s'assit sur le sol, accoté aux barres d'acier.

─ Ya plein de caméras, ils nous surveillent en tout temps, mais pour économiser ils ont mis du bas de gamme, ya pas de son. Alors tant que tu tournes le dos aux caméras tu peux dire ce que tu veux. . Yen a une devant chaque cellule. Je sais aussi que dans le groupe de gardes, y en a au moins un qui lit sur les lèvres, donc ils peuvent suivre les conversations si t'es de face ou de profil. Toutes les portes s'ouvrent grâce à une empreinte vocale ou digitale, y compris celles de nos cellules. J'attends une ouverture, une faille, conclut-il.

Une ouverture qui jusqu'à présent lui avait échappé, songea-t-il. Ces cinglés de chercheurs étaient trop méfiants en ce qui le concernait. Ils connaissaient son passé et avaient une idée assez précise de ses "talents". Ils prenaient toutes les précautions possibles pour que Josh ne puisse utiliser ceux-ci contre eux. Soudain, une nouvelle vague douloureuse le traversa, lui coupant le souffle. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté et se recoquilla sur lui-même. Il étouffa un grognement, mais Nalla l'entendit tout de même. Josh pensa pendant un court moment que sa tête allait éclater, son corps était encore en flamme. Il entendait la jeune femme lui parler, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

─ Joshua! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça va? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? répéta-t-elle.

Joshua ne lui parlait plus, cependant, elle commençait à comprendre que s'il avait été tellement silencieux ces derniers jours c'est qu'il était souffrant et ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Nalla commença à paniquer, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider Josh. Elle essaya de tendre la main à travers les barreaux, mais n'arriva pas à toucher l'homme. Bon sang, il était le seul être vivant qui avait daigné lui adresser la parole dans cette maudite prison, il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule! C'était hors de question!

─ Joshua Hawkins, hurla-t-elle en secouant vainement les barreaux! Si tu oses me laisser toute seule ici, je jure que je vais te tuer! Oh, bon sang, je t'interdis de me laisser toute seule, sale type! Tu m'entends? Je sais pas ce que t'as, mais t'as l'air d'être un battant alors c'est ce que tu vas faire, connard, te battre contre ce truc!

Se souvenant soudain des caméras, elle s'effondra sur le sol et baissa la tête en laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage, le dissimulant.

─ Pis quand t'iras mieux, on foutra le camp d'ici, ensemble! continua-t-elle d'une voix normale.

Elle entendit l'homme prendre une grande inspiration.

Il avait encore mal, mais la voix de Nalla avait fini par traverser la chape de souffrance qui le terrassait. N'osant bouger, Josh s'efforça de trouver une infime parcelle d'énergie pour lui répondre.

─ Ça ira, croassa-t-il difficilement. Ça passe... toujours... besoin repos...

Nalla resta où elle était. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, d'ici elle pouvait percevoir la respiration de Joshua et juste ce fait la rassurait. Il était là avec elle, juste de l'autre côté de cette saleté de mur blanc. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, inexorablement.

Au bout du couloir, la porte claqua et ils entendirent des pas. Josh se redressa péniblement en position assise, il chercha son souffle et fixa un point invisible sur le mur en face de lui. Nalla redressa la tête et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux, dégageant son visage. Elle jeta une œillade meurtrière à l'homme qui avançait vers eux.


	5. Chapter 5

Il regarda le sable sortir du sac et tomber lentement sur le sol en formant une petite bute qui grossissait à vu d'œil. Zadiste agrippa le punching bag de ses mains en sang et appuya le front dessus. Deux nuits, presque trois et toujours aucune nouvelle de Nalla. V et Phury avaient réussi à identifier tous les vampires des vidéos en quelques heures, mais pour les humains la tâche s'était révélée plus compliquée. Finalement, De La Cruz avait fourni un accès au système informatique de la police en introduisant un virus de Viszs dans l'un des ordinateurs du poste et V avait enfin pu progresser. Les autres membres de la Confrérie étaient tous de sortie recherchant Nalla et allant à toutes les adresses que pouvaient leur fournir V et Phury. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles.

Z en avait assez d'être confiné au manoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir chercher Nalla et la ramener à tout prix. Il allait devenir fou s'il continuait comme ça. Suivant les ordres de Wrath, il avait préparé l'équipement et l'avait vérifié et revérifié. Il y avait un vrai arsenal. En plus des armes blanches et pistolets divers, il avait sorti des grenades, des fusils d'assaut, des gilets pare-balles. Quand il avait montré le lance-roquette à Butch celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer qu'il en faisait peut-être trop là, mais tout de suite après Cop lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'essayer en affirmant que ça devait être mille fois mieux que leur lance-patates. Brièvement, il avait presque souri puis il s'était rappelé, Nalla adorait regarder Butch et V jouer avec le lance-patates.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, Bella pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle repéra Zadiste avant même que la porte ne se soit refermée derrière elle. Z s'était retourné au bruit, il lâcha le sac et s'avança vers elle, hésitant. Bella se précipita dans les bras de Zadiste, il la serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux s'imprégnant de l'odeur de sa shellane.

─ Elle est vivante, hein? On le saurait si elle était morte... on le sentirait forcément... sanglota-t-elle.

Zadiste resserra son étreinte.

─ Ouais... on le saurait. Elle est vivante, elle est forte... comme toi, ma Bella... Pis quand on retrouvera ces fils de pute, je vais le leur faire regretter... ils finiront en morceaux...

* * *

Le type s'était posté juste entre les cellules de façon pouvoir garder les yeux sur les deux prisonniers à la fois. Il était grand et maigre, le teint pâle presque maladif, les cheveux d'un blond sale. L'éclairage des néons créait des reflets sur les verres de ses lunettes et elle ne put déterminer de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Il avait l'air d'un médecin ou de quelque chose d'approchant, il en portait l'habit même si le sourire qui ornait sa bouche n'avait rien de rassurant. Nalla constata que toute l'attention de l'humain était concentrée sur Joshua.

─ Je vois que vous n'êtes pas remis de votre dernière séance, 345, fit le médecin d'une voix obséquieuse. J'espère que demain vous serez suffisamment remis pour que nous puissions procéder à quelques tests. Je souhaite aussi que vous acceptiez pour une fois de collaborer avec nous.

─ Aller vous faire foutre, articula calmement Josh qui continuait à fixer le mur.

─ Vous voyez... la jeune personne là, montra-t-il d'un geste de la main, nous est inutile. Ses examens sanguins ne sont pas concluants, donc si vous voulez qu'elle reste en vie vous allez collaborer avec moi pour ces tests. Autrement, vous pourrez lui dire au revoir. À vous de choisir.

─ Salaud! jeta Nalla au médecin. Joshua, refuse. Il peut pas t'obliger. Ne fais pas ça pour moi!

L'humain redressa la tablette électronique qu'il tenait à la main et prit une photographie de la jeune femme. Ensuite, il l'afficha et la montra à Josh.

─ Regardez, M. Hawkins. Voudriez-vous vraiment avoir la mort de cette femme sur la conscience?

Josh tourna la tête et regarda, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Bon Dieu! Elle était magnifique! Il eut du mal à garder un visage inexpressif. Ses cheveux comportaient plusieurs teintes chaudes, des mèches luxuriantes dans lesquelles il mourrait d'envie de passer les mains. Et ses yeux! Sa bouche! Tout était éblouissant en elle. Il détourna difficilement le regard.

─ D'accord... je vais le faire... grogna-t-il.

Nalla hurla... mais elle eut beau s'époumoner cela ne donna aucun résultat. Le médecin était parti dès qu'il avait eu le consentement de Joshua à se montrer coopératif. Elle continua bien après son départ se montrant très créative dans les épithètes qu'elle attribua à l'homme et Josh eut droit lui aussi à quelques-uns d'entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se calma et s'assit sur le sol tout près du mur séparant leurs cellules respectives.

─ T'es stupide. Tu sais très bien qu'ils me tueront juste plus tard. De toute manière, si je reste ici trop longtemps, je suis condamnée. Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi sinon je vais mourir... Je crois que j'ai les symptômes... bredouilla-t-elle, incertaine. Je comprends pourquoi on me surveillait autant à la maison maintenant... ils le savaient sûrement...

─ Tu vas pas mourir... je le permettrai pas... et de quels symptômes tu parles? questionna Josh de son côté du mur.

─ Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas comme moi.

─ Explique, coupa-t-il.

─ Euh... c'est que... on m'a toujours interdit de parler de ça... surtout à des humains, fit-elle.

─ Au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer, t'es humaine. Le seul qui est de moins en moins humain ici, c'est moi.

─ Et merde! pesta-t-elle. Bon, on s'en fou. Non, justement, je suis pas humaine. Tous les gens de mon espèce, rendus à un certain âge, doivent passer le change, une transition, or si je suis pas au bon endroit avec la personne qu'il faut je mourrai. Puis là... je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que je passe la transition, tu comprends? C'est pour ça que je dois retourner chez moi, là bas ils feront ce qu'il faut faire pour que je reste en vie! Et maintenant, à toi de t'expliquer. C'est quoi ça? T'es de moins en moins humain. Comment?

─ Quels symptômes? répétat-il sans répondre aux questions de Nalla.

─ Maux de tête, sautes d'humeur fréquentes et la lumière me fait mal aux yeux...

─ C'est pas pour t'insulter, mais pour moi ça ressemble à des SPM, rétorqua-t-il.

─ Argg... crétin!

─ Bon. Ok. Quelle espèce? finit par demander Josh.

Nalla soupira bruyamment.

─ Je suis une vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant que les autres prenaient le premier repas, Phury et Viszs étaient à la piaule. V n'avait presque pas dormi durant ces trois jours. Il avait eu beau chercher, pirater plusieurs systèmes informatiques, jusqu'à présent ses recherches ne l'avaient mené qu'à de fausses pistes. Il avait tout de même fini à trouver la bonne compagnie de location de camions, mais il eu alors la surprise de découvrir un système qui avait déjà été piraté afin d'effacer des traces... maintenant il suivait cette piste qui avait été très bien brouillée et cela lui prendrait un certain temps de remonter les différents relais et de trouver le point d'origine. Le pirate qui avait fait cela n'était pas un amateur, mais ce que ce type ignorait c'était que V était encore meilleur et que rien ne l'empêcherait d'aller jusqu'au bout et de trouver la localisation de ce sale enfoiré. Il lâcha une bordée de juron lorsqu'il tomba sur un unième pare-feu à contourner.

Phury qui était concentré sur la tâche d'identifier le dernier humain, celui qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être un lesser, leva la tête.

─ T'as trouvé quelque chose, questionna-t-il.

─ Ouais... mais ça me prendra probablement toute la nuit pour trouver où sont ces connards. Ils se sont amusés à passer par plein de relais... gronda Viszs.

Phury se leva... demain... demain si tout va bien, ils retrouveraient sa nièce. Impatient d'annoncer la nouvelle à son jumeau, il sortit rapidement et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans le tunnel reliant la piaule au manoir.

Autour de la grande table, seul résonnait le bruit des ustensiles entrechoquant les assiettes lorsque quelqu'un prenait une bouchée d'un repas que personne n'avait envie de manger. Déjà trois nuits que Nalla avait été enlevée et chacun craignait de plus en plus pour sa vie. Étrangement, Zadiste gardait foi de retrouver sa fille en un seul morceau, ce qui le rendait fou c'était de ne pouvoir participer activement aux recherches sur le terrain. Il avait également du mal à ne pas retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes et il avait déjà perdu du poids, il devait se forcer à avaler chaque parcelle de nourriture, mais Bella lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin de lui et de se nourrir correctement. Cette dernière avait également fait la même promesse à son hellren après qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait pas la nourriture qu'il lui servait.

Cependant, chacun s'interrogeait sur l'état dans lequel ils retrouveraient la jeune femme. L'aurait-on torturée? Aurait-on abusé d'elle? Et c'est surtout cette ignorance qui minait tous les habitants du manoir y compris les doggens qui adoraient Nalla.

Soudain, on entendit une bruyante cavalcade et Phury déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé, se retenant au chambranle de la porte.

─ V pense qu'il les tient! Il devrait arriver à savoir où ils sont durant la journée! Demain soir, on pourra les massacrer d'avoir oser nous prendre notre Nalla!

* * *

Folle. Sa voisine de prison était complètement folle. Sublime, magnifique, éblouissante, mais complètement folle. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. À moins que... Malade... Ouais... elle était peut-être malade, ça expliquerait les symptômes dont elle se disait être victime. C'est ça... elle faisait probablement de la fièvre aussi, d'où le délire sur les vampires.

─ T'aurais pas de la fièvre par hasard? osa-t-il demander.

─ Tu me crois pas, répliqua hargneusement Nalla.

─ Ok. Pas de fièvre, en conclut Josh.

─ Saleté d'idiot! Âne bâté! Connard! injuria la jeune femme.

Nalla était furieuse et arpentait avec une rage grandissante sa petite cellule. Elle avait pris un risque énorme en en lui dévoilant sa nature véritable, désobéissant aux règles élémentaires régissant la société vampire et lui, il avait le toupet de ne pas la croire! Il pensait probablement qu'elle était bonne pour la camisole de force. Ah! Elle lui montrerait quand ils sortiraient d'ici! Elle grogna et continua son va et viens. Elle se mit à marmonner, injuriant de plus belle Joshua et les mâles en général, elle imagina même des méthodes très créatives de torture dont la castration faisait partie. Josh frémit intérieurement lorsqu'il l'entendit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire! Bon sang! Quelle femme! Il avait toujours apprécié les femmes avec du tempérament. Il était servi!

Au bout d'un moment, Nalla, fatiguée, cessa son manège et s'installa sur sa couchette. Après une heure, incapable de dormir, se tournant d'un côté et de l'autre de son lit étroit, elle se leva et arracha la couverture.

─ Josh ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu dors?

─ Non.

─ T'as encore mal?

─ Ça ira, ça passer maintenant.

Joshua qui n'avait pas bougé était toujours assis, bien accoté contre le mur. Nalla s'approcha et se fit un lit de fortune de son côté sur le sol. Elle s'allongea et tendit le bras à travers les barreaux, cherchant le contact du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il vit cette main délicate s'avancer vers lui de l'autre côté des barreaux d'acier, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'étirer son bras à son tour. Il entrecroisa doucement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme prenant soin à ne pas la blesser avec ses griffes.

Quand elle sentit cette grande paume chaude et calleuse contre la sienne, Nalla se dépendit d'un coup. Même s'il ne la croyait pas, il ne la laisserait pas seule, il veillerait sur elle. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait en être sûre. Elle le savait, c'est tout.

─ Josh... comment es-tu arrivé ici? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant les minutes s'égrener. Nalla attendit patiemment.

─ J'ai été trahi... finit-il par dire. Tout à commencer quand j'ai été muté dans un autre commando... nous avions reçu des ordres pour éliminer une menace terroriste... mais en guise de terroristes nous sommes tombés sur un petit village dont les habitants étaient principalement des vieillards, des femmes et des enfants. Les ordres disaient que nous devions tuer toutes les personnes impliquées. J'ai refusé de tuer ces gens, ils n'étaient pas les responsables... mais les autres ont obéi... De retour au pays, j'ai été démis de mes fonctions et forcé à prendre ma retraite, seulement... je savais des trucs... classés secret défense... etc. et on s'est assuré que je parlerai jamais... ils m'ont eu par surprise et j'imagine qu'ils pensaient que je crèverais comme les autres sujets d'expérience ici.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font? Chuchota tristement Nalla.

─ Je sais pas, lui dit-il. Mais ça me change... et je sais pas comment...

Nalla poussa un profond soupir, elle resserra l'étreinte de sa main dans celle de Joshua et ne dit plus rien, laissant un lourd silence les envelopper. Elle finit par s'endormir, sa main toujours agrippée à celle de l'humain.


	7. Chapter 7

Nalla sortit doucement de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé son sommeil. Elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur le dur sol en béton, n'ayant qu'une mince couverture pour lui servir de matelas. C'était probablement ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était percluse de courbatures. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enfermée ici, elle se sentait reposée. Dans sa main, elle percevait la chaleur de celle de Josh. Il se tenait immobile, mais une intuition lui disait qu'il ne dormait pas.

̶ Va pas faire ces tests, le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix, lui enserrant plus fort les doigts.

̶ Il faut que je le fasse… je veux pas qu'ils te touchent… lui répondit-il, grave.

̶ Mais…

Elle s'interrompit dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir au bout du couloir. Elle se leva précipitamment lâchant la main de Josh. Elle agrippa fermement les barreaux métalliques et la jeune femme fixa ses yeux jaunes sur les hommes qui marchaient dans leur direction. Quatre d'entre eux étaient grands et bien charpentés, ils étaient armés de Taser et de matraques. Ils avaient tous une mine patibulaire et Nalla frémit devant leurs regards concupiscents, mais elle garda la tête haute et refusa de détourner les yeux. Ils étaient suivis par un petit homme maigrichon à l'air mesquin qui affichait un sourire mauvais. Ils passèrent devant elle pour s'arrêter devant la cellule de Josh.

̶ Le docteur Sullivan nous a dit que tu coopérais cette fois-ci… dommage… j'aurais bien aimé jouer avec la jeune demoiselle là, déclara le maigrichon l'air outrecuidant.

Une flamme sulfureuse s'alluma dans le regard de Josh qui fit inconsciemment un pas menaçant vers l'humain. Cependant, Nalla qui avait été à bonne école avec ses oncles ne se laissa pas démonter.

̶ Moi aussi, attaqua-t-elle avant que Joshua n'ait pu répliquer à l'avorton. Je vous aurais suspendu par les couilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent bleues et qu'on ait d'autres choix que de vous les enlever… à froid bien sûr.

De son côté du mur, Joshua ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même l'un des gorilles ricana à la pique de Nalla.

̶ Vous rirez moins tout à l'heure! S'exclama l'assistant, furieux. Vous, procédez, lança-t-il ensuite agressivement à l'un des gardes. Mettez-lui ces fichues menottes!

Connaissant la routine et ne voulant pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Nalla, Josh passa les mains au travers des barreaux et se laissa calmement menotter. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la cellule pour le laisser sortir et l'emmener dans le laboratoire, ils ne procédèrent pas de la même façon que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, pas de paume sur la plaque d'identification, le maigrichon tapota sa tablette et entra un code, la cellule s'ouvrit avec un bruit qui résonna dans l'espace clôt. Le jeune homme enregistra l'information et pensa tout de suite que logiquement cette foutue tablette ne devait pas contrôler que les portes, elle devait donner accès à bien d'autres choses dans le bâtiment. Il avança lentement dans le couloir.

Quand Nalla aperçut Joshua Hawkins pour la première fois, son souffle resta bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il était très grand, pratiquement autant que son père, et dépassait les autres humains d'une tête. Il portait un jeans troué au genou droit et un débardeur noir qui laissait voir les tatouages qui recouvraient presque entièrement ses bras bardés de muscles. Ses cheveux ébène étaient courts et une barbe de quelques jours lui ombrait le bas du visage. Le jeune homme, encerclé de ses gardes, tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme, leurs regards se croisèrent et resta accroché l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes, impatient, le pousse de sa matraque. Il se détourna à contrecœur et se décida alors à les suivre. Si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à Nalla pendant son absence, il tuerait les responsables à la première occasion.

Quand ils furent partis, Nalla se réinstalla sur sa couverture à même le sol. Elle ferma les paupières repassant dans sa tête le moment où elle avait croisé le regard de Josh. Oh. Vierge Scribe! Ses yeux! Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude clair parsemés d'éclats dorés. Les yeux d'un fauve. Avec ce regard, Josh lui avait fait comprendre, sans dire un mot, qu'il reviendrait pour elle, et que rien ne l'en empêcherait. Nalla commença son attente.

* * *

Le roi avait ordonné le repos complet pour tout le monde, une réunion se tiendrait dans son bureau avant le Premier Repas pour organiser l'opération de sauvetage pour Nalla. Entre temps, désœuvré, Zadiste avait rejoint Bella dans leur chambre dont les volets étaient descendus pour la journée. Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur leur grand lit. Bella bougea et Z senti la main de sa shellane caresser son visage, effleurant sa cicatrice. Le corps de sa femelle se colla au sien, il l'entoura de ses bras et ses mains, semblant avoir leur volonté propre, se mirent en mouvement descendant lentement vers la croupe de Bella.

̶ Je vais la retrouver, Bella.

̶ Je sais, Zadiste, lui répondit-elle, confiante. Tu m'as bien retrouvé autrefois.

Elle l'embrassa et bien vite le baiser dégénéra et devient passionné. Bella tira sur l'élastique du survêtement de sport que portait son hellren l'incitant à le retirer.

̶ J'ai besoin de toi, Zadiste. Tellement besoin.

Les paumes de Z remontèrent et encadrèrent le visage de sa shellane.

̶ Je t'aime, Bella, lui dit-il tendrement d'une voix rendue rauque de désir.

Bien vite leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et Bella se mit à califourchon sur son mâle, s'empalant sur lui. Z bougea des hanches, entrainant sa femelle avec lui. Les mains sur les hanches de Bella, Z guidait leurs vas et viens. Il redressa la tête afin de pouvoir prendre entre ses lèvres le bout d'un sein de sa shellane dont il en titilla la pointe de la langue. Il gronda de plaisir. Leurs mouvements se firent rapidement désordonnés et ils explosèrent de plaisir en même temps, Z inondant sa femelle de sa semence en de longs jets chauds.

Bella se laissa retomber sur la poitrine de Zadiste, épuisée et cherchant son souffle. Elle sentit les battements de cœurs frénétiques de son Hellren et esquissa un doux sourire contre sa peau.

̶ Je t'aime, Zadiste.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi, immobile en silence.

̶ Bella, fit Z d'une voix incertaine. Je sais que j'ai toujours refusé que t'aies un autre jeune… je t'aime trop, je veux pas de perdre… ça été tellement difficile pour Nalla, mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment… je vais le faire.

Sa shellane se figea dans ses bras. Il prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre.

̶ Je t'aime, Bella. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

̶ Il faut que tu le veuilles aussi, Z. Je t'obligerai jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Zadiste referma ses bras sur sa femelle, la serrant très fort contre lui, respirant son odeur exaltante.

̶ Je veux le faire. Pour toi. Pour nous. Pour Nalla qui aura alors le frère ou la sœur qu'elle nous demande depuis si longtemps.

̶ Mes chaleurs ne reviendront pas avant au moins trois ans… tu pourrais changer d'avis… fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il embrassa Bella et plongea ses yeux jaunes dans ceux de sa shellane.

̶ Je changerai pas d'avis.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans un certain sens, Josh était heureux des résultats des tests que le médecin l'avait forcé à passer. Heureux d'avoir réussi à aussi bien fausser ses résultats, mais très mécontent de constater à quel point ses capacités physiques avaient changé. En ce moment, il ne se sentait vraiment plus humain. Il avait pu courir pendant plus d'une heure en sprintant sans être essoufflé bien qu'il ait feint le contraire, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu modifier son rythme cardiaque, cela avait été le seul bémol à ces fichus tests. Sinon, il croyait s'être bien débrouillé pour leur faire croire que ses capacités physiques étaient à peine supérieures à celles d'un homme normal en bonne santé, or elles s'étaient révélées, pour Josh, beaucoup plus élevées à ce qu'elles étaient avant. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses limites, il les avait toutes dépassées facilement durant les exercices qu'on lui avait imposés. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on lui avait injecté dans les veines, mais il le découvrirait, coute que coute. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était foutre le camp d'ici avec Nalla. Le docteur lui avait gracieusement annoncé qu'il subirait une autre série d'injections dans deux jours et pour lui, c'était hors de question. Il ne traverserait pas de nouveau cet enfer.

Maintenant, on le ramenait à sa cellule et le maigrichon marchait devant lui, pianotant toujours sur sa tablette électronique, ouvrant et fermant les portes qui se succédaient. Deux gardes s'étaient positionnés de part et d'autre de lui et les deux autres étaient derrière. Durant tout le trajet de retour, comme à son habitude, Josh observa tout, position des caméras, des plaques tactiles d'identification, des couloirs, se faisant un plan mental des lieux apportant des modifications quand c'était nécessaire. Il retient sa respiration, enfin, encore une porte et il reverrait Nalla.

Arrivé devant sa cellule, il croisa les yeux de la jeune femme. Puis voyant que la porte de sa prison ne s'ouvrait pas, il jeta un regard en direction du maigrichon qui affichait un air plutôt satisfait.

̶ Les gars, commença l'assistant vindicatif en s'adressant aux gardes et en reculant de quelques pas. Je vais exaucer votre souhait, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser un peu avec lui. Le Doc ne le saura pas, j'ai désactivé les caméras.

Les gardes ricanèrent. Trois d'entre eux sortirent leur matraque électrique, le dernier pointa son Taser sur Josh. Joshua ne retient qu'une chose. Pas de caméra. Il tenait son ouverture, la première et la dernière erreur que ces connards feraient et ce ne serait pas de malheureuses menottes qui le gêneraient d'autant plus que ces idiots l'avaient attaché les mains devant.

Alors qu'un garde blond levait son arme pour le frapper, Josh, d'un mouvement si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, agrippa le bras qui se tendait et le tordit violemment brisant l'articulation du coude de l'homme. Avant même que le blond, gémissant, ne s'écroule sur le sol en retenant son membre brisé, Josh avait passé ses mains menottées autour du cou de son collègue et le lui brisait d'un geste vif. Il projeta le corps sans vie sur le garde qui tenait le Taser au moment où ce dernier tirait. Il rata sa cible. Josh en profita pour envoyer un violent coup de pied au visage du dernier garde, un craquement sinistre résonna lorsque la mâchoire de celui-ci se fractura. Son Taser temporairement déchargé, le garde encore debout s'empressa de saisir sa matraque, mais Josh qui avait attrapé une des armes tombées au sol électrocuta son adversaire.

̶ Josh, hurla Nalla! Il se sauve!

L'assistant maigrichon courrait dans le couloir vers la porte tout en regardant derrière lui fréquemment, affolé. Le jeune homme se baissa, ramassa vivement une des matraques abandonnées et la lança à la tête du maigrichon. Le projectile toucha sa cible juste avant que le type ne réussisse à ouvrir la porte, il s'effondra, évanoui.

Joshua se baissa de nouveau, cette fois pour prendre la main d'un des gardes, il plaça le pouce du type sur la plaque tactile de verrouillage de ses menottes, elles s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur le sol. Il alla ensuite chercher la tablette électronique que l'assistant avait laissé tomber sur le sol dans sa fuite, il essaya de trouver comment ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Nalla, mais n'y parvient pas, ses griffes le gênant dans les manipulations. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il ne s'y serait pas habitué, il rencontrerait ce genre de difficulté.

̶ Josh! Sors-moi de là, vite! Lança Nalla, trépignant sur place.

̶ J'y arrive pas avec mes grandes paluches, lui répliqua le jeune homme en se postant devant Nalla. Puis lui montrant la tablette : Tu sais te servir de ça?

̶ Bien sûr! Mon oncle V m'a montré, il a même dit que j'étais douée!

Josh passa la tablette à travers les barreaux et Nalla s'en saisit. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua les mains de l'ancien militaire.

̶ Oh! Vierge Scribe! Tes…

̶ Je sais… C'est à cause de leur saleté de trucs… La tablette donne accès aux caméras et à l'ouverture des portes. Ils s'en servent aussi pour toutes les données. Donc, ce qu'ils m'ont fait est là-dedans aussi.

Pendant qu'il parlait à Nalla, Josh ramassa l'une des matraques et deux Tasers qu'il glissa dans la ceinture de son jeans. Il garda la matraque à la main. Il finissait à peine qu'il entendit le bruit sourd de la porte s'ouvrir. La jeune femme sortit de sa cellule.

̶ J'ai désactivé toutes les caméras de l'immeuble, cet idiot avait laissé le programme de contrôle ouvert. Ce doit être le bordel au poste de garde, fit Nalla avec un sourire espiègle. Elle continua : je vais pouvoir nous ouvrir toutes les portes du complexe, il y a même un plan! On trouvera la sortie facilement. J'ai lancé quelques alertes un peu partout dans le bâtiment comme distraction. Les seuls qui peuvent nous arrêter ce sont les gardes qui nous croiseront.

̶ Et là c'est mon job, répondit sobrement Joshua.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le stationnement souterrain. Josh avait dû maitriser près d'une dizaine de gardes et sans hésitation il en avait tué plus de moitié, les autres étaient hors circuit pour un bon moment. Il avait récupéré un pistolet sur l'un d'eux, il avait donc maintenant une arme digne de ce nom pour protéger Nalla. Sa courageuse Nalla qui n'avait à aucun moment paniqué et qui s'était montrée être une partenaire hors pair au grand sang-froid.

Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers un petit véhicule. Josh entendit un frottement, instinctivement, il poussa Nalla dans son dos et l'abrita de son corps pendant qu'il portait son arme en direction du bruit. Il tira et toucha sa cible, mais pas avant que l'humain n'ait eu le temps lui aussi de faire feu. Josh ressentit une vive douleur à l'épaule, mais il ne chuta pas. Le souffle temporairement coupé, il porta une main à sa blessure et la retira poisseuse de sang. C'est douloureux… mais je dois continuer, pour Nalla, songea-t-il.

̶ Josh? Ça va? Questionna-t-elle.

̶ Oui.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de la voiture et il s'installa sur le siège conducteur, trafiquant les fils, il réussit à démarrer la voiture électrique. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme s'était installée sur le siège passager, elle pianotait sur la tablette. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils sortirent, libres. Le soleil se couchait, la nuit serait là dans près d'une heure, évalua-t-il. Ils devraient changer de voiture rapidement, le GPS de bord indiquait leur position et il était hors de question que ces types remettent la main sur Nalla même si elle était cinglée de croire qu'elle était une vampire. Elle était devenue sa cinglée... à lui.

̶ Si t'es vraiment une vampire, comment ça se fait que tu peux sortir au soleil? pensa-t-il tout haut.

̶ J'ai pas encore passé ma transition, plusieurs prétrans peuvent sortir le jour. On a juste la peau et les yeux sensibles, répondit-elle en faisant une dernière manipulation sur la tablette électronique du maigrichon.

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda avec un grand sourire.

̶ J'ai envoyé un message à mon oncle Phury.

̶ Pourquoi pas à ton père?

̶ Il sera fou de rage, oncle Phury et _mahmen_ réussiront peut-être à le calmer avant qu'il ne nous trouve.


	9. Chapter 9

Phury était allongé contre le corps tout en courbes de sa _shellane_, une main caressant paresseusement le ventre rond de celle-ci. Il sentait quelques fois les mouvements du jeune lorsqu'il donnait un coup à l'intérieur de sa mère. Phury n'en revenait pas du miracle qu'était en train d'accomplir sa compagne en donnant la vie. Leur premier jeune. Bien qu'il s'inquiétait continuellement de la santé de Cormia à cause de cette grossesse possiblement dangereuse, il ne put empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Il allait avoir un jeune. Lui.

Sur la table de chevet, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. À contrecœur, il dû cesser ses caresses et tendre le bras pour se saisir de l'appareil. Ça avait intérêt à être important parce que rien ne le ferait bouger avant la réunion qui devait avoir lieu dans une vingtaine de minutes dans le bureau du roi. Il souhaitait ardemment passer ces quelques minutes avec sa _shellane_.

Lorsqu'il lut le message qui s'affichait sur le petit écran, il se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter Cormia.

̶ Phury? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda l'élue.

̶ Un message… murmura Phury, assis au côté de sa compagne et incapable de quitter l'écran du téléphone des yeux.

̶ Et alors?

̶ C'est Nalla… elle est vivante!

Cormia se redressa aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son gros ventre.

̶ Elle va bien. Elle affirme s'être échappée avec l'aide d'un ami. Il l'accompagne et ils sont en route vers un fast-food à la sortie de Caldwell. Elle nous demande d'aller la chercher. Elle mentionne qu'elle et son ami y seront avant la tombée de la nuit.

̶ Son ami doit être un autre prétrans qui comme elle peut sortir le jour, pensa tout haut la femelle.

̶ Avec Nalla, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Ça pourrait très bien être un humain aussi. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que c'est vraiment elle et que ce n'est pas un piège. Elle s'est arrangée pour qu'on ne puisse pas lui répondre.

̶ Mais pourquoi t'envoyer un message à toi et pas à son père? Questionna-t-elle.

̶ Si c'est Nalla, elle doit redouter la réaction de Z. Il va être furax, complètement intenable. À mon avis, elle est très probablement avec un humain et doit avoir transgressé quelques règles de plus. À toutes les fois qu'elle cherche quelqu'un pour modérer son père, elle va voir Bella ou vient me voir, moi.

Phury soupira. Cormia posa tendrement la paume de sa main sur la joue de son _hellren_.

̶ Vas-y, mon amour, lui dit-elle. Ton frère a besoin de toi, va lui annoncer, à lui et à Bella, que leur petite fille est vivante. Mais va voir le roi avant. Il saura comment agir face au possible piège et empêchera ton jumeau de se jeter dedans tout seul. Il suffira au roi d'ordonner à Zadiste d'y aller, mais accompagner des autres Frères.

̶ Tu es un puits de sagesse. Je t'aime, finit-il dans un souffle.

Il lui donna un doux baiser avant de se lever, il s'équipa de ses armes et sortit de leur chambre pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau du roi pour suivre le conseil de sa _shellane_. Bien qu'il mourait d'envie de courir voir Z pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle concernant Nalla, il aurait besoin de toute l'aide que pourrait lui apporter le roi pour empêcher son jumeau de se précipiter là-bas tout seul et de massacrer tout le monde ayant oser ne serait-ce que regardé sa fille de travers.

* * *

Nalla avait donné rendez-vous à sa famille au McDonald à la sortie de la ville. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand Josh s'arrêta dans le fond d'un stationnement de centre d'achat.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On est pas arrivé, s'exclama promptement la jeune femme.

̶ Je sais, mais on doit changer de voiture.

̶ Oh! J'y avais pas pensé. Géolocalisation! Le GPS de la bagnole! Ils peuvent nous retracer.

Josh acquiesça sobrement et sortit du véhicule péniblement. Foutue épaule. Même si jusqu'à maintenant il pensait avoir réussi à dissimuler sa blessure à Nalla grâce à ses vêtements foncés, il avait toujours sacrément mal et la plaie causée par la balle saignait encore un peu, le laissant affaibli par la perte de sang. Il devait avoir le torse couvert de sang. Ce n'était pas étonnant s'il commençait à avoir des étourdissements, mais il devait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que Nalla soit hors de danger. Après avoir trafiqué les fils d'une autre voiture et l'avoir démarré, Josh décida qu'il serait plus prudent de laisser le volant à la jeune femme.

̶ Est-ce que tu sais conduire? Demanda-t-il à Nalla.

̶ Oui, mon oncle Butch m'a montré. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je conduise maintenant, questionna-t-elle en prenant place derrière le volant.

̶ J'ai reçu une balle tout à l'heure, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

̶ Bordel, jura Nalla en se tournant vers Josh. T'aurais pas pu le dire tantôt?

̶ C'est une égratignure. Ça ira, ça chauffe juste un peu, lui dit-il cherchant à minimiser son état.

̶ Montre-moi! Répliqua Nalla.

̶ Ça ira, répéta Josh tout en repoussant les mains inquisitrices de la jeune femme. C'est le temps d'y aller, termina-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'avant.

̶ Bon d'accord, mais dès que nous serons à la maison tante Jane ou oncle Manny t'examinera, ils sont médecins tous les deux. Et comme j'ai les mains couvertes de sang, TON sang à l'évidence, t'as pas le choix. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait du sang d'un des types que t'as trucidé tout à l'heure. Comme tu semblais OK, j'ai pas demandé. Tu m'auras plus, tu sais?

Josh esquissa un sourire à cette affirmation de la jeune femme. Il ferma très brièvement les yeux, il ne savait plus trop où il en était, elle lui avait bien sorti d'autres noms de membres de sa famille? Bon Dieu! Combien d'oncles et de tantes avait-elle? Un régiment apparemment! Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

̶ Il y a oncle Phury, le jumeau de papa et oncle Rev, le frère de _mahmen_. Les autres n'ont pas de liens de sang, mais ils sont Frères, alors c'est tout comme. On vit tous au manoir.

Nalla se lança alors dans une longue énumération de ses oncles, tantes et progénitures, car en plus bien sûr, elle avait quelques cousins-cousines. Cette fois ce ne fut pas la perte de sang qui provoqua son étourdissement. Il était perdu au milieu de cette avalanche de noms bizarres pour la plupart et de liens filiaux existants et inexistants. La voilà maintenant qui parlait d'un roi et d'une reine de la race. Son irrésistible cinglée était de retour.


	10. Chapter 10

Près de trente minutes après avoir volé l'autre véhicule, ils arrivèrent enfin au fast-food. Le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons au-dessus des toits des immeubles environnants, la nuit serait bientôt là. Suivant les directives de Joshua, elle se gara à une extrémité du stationnement que le champ des caméras de sécurité n'atteignait pas. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la voiture, Josh entraîna Nalla à un endroit où ils pourraient se dissimuler aux regards et d'où ils pouvaient voir tous les nouveaux arrivants.

Nalla s'inquiétait. Bien que le visage de Josh ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, elle voyait bien que son teint avait changé, il était trop pâle. Beaucoup trop pâle et ses yeux étaient profondément cernés. À la lumière avare des lampadaires disséminés à intervalles réguliers sur le stationnement, elle pouvait bien voir que cela n'allait pas bien pour lui. Nalla en avait presque hâte d'affronter la colère de son père pour que Josh puisse enfin voir un médecin! Sans lui, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est, elle lui devait tout.

L'obscurité, enfin. Sa famille serait bientôt là. À ses côtés, Josh se tenait sur ses gardes, son arme bien en main prête à servir.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, deux véhicules pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le stationnement. Une luxueuse voiture sport à faire baver d'envie n'importe quel homme et un gros VUS noir. Les portières s'ouvrirent et Josh vit quatre géants vêtus de cuir de la tête aux pieds s'en extraire. Bon sang! Dans un sens j'espère que c'est sa famille, je suis vraiment pas en état de me battre contre ses types, mais s'il le faut je le ferai pour permettre à Nalla d'avoir le temps de se sauver, pensa le jeune homme.

Dès qu'elle les vit, Nalla désobéissant aux consignes de Josh, sortis de leur cachette et avança prudemment vers les mastodontes. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre et se plaça devant elle. Il leva son arme et la pointa sur le premier gars, celui au crâne rasé et au visage balafré, son instinct lui disait que c'était le plus dangereux du lot. Le type gronda férocement, Josh laissa son arme pointée sur eux, tant que la jeune femme ne lui aurait pas confirmé que les géants faisaient partie des gentils, il les garderait en joue.

̶ Josh! Ça va, c'est ma famille! Fit enfin Nalla, sa petite main délicate se posant sur son bras cherchant à le lui faire descendre.

Le jeune homme se détendit quelque peu, tout danger n'était pas écarté, mais ils étaient en meilleure position. Il remarqua alors qu'un des géants avait la même crinière multicolore que sa Nalla, son père peut-être? Non, probablement pas en déduisit-il. Ils ont tous l'air trop jeunes pour être le père d'une fille de l'âge de Nalla. La jeune femme le contourna et se précipita dans les bras de crâne rasé en l'appelant « papa ». Bon, finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si jeunes que ça ces malabars.

Nalla n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureuse d'être auprès de son père, lui qui l'avait étouffé toute sa vie en étant trop protecteur envers elle, elle était maintenant prise dans une étreinte d'ours et se sentait euphonique. Brusquement, elle fut secouée comme un prunier.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça? Sans escorte? Pis de voler la bagnole de Phury en plus? Hurla Zadiste sur sa fille.

̶ Ouais… à cause de toi, Cormia a dû attendre pour avoir ses asperges, le pot était dans ma bagnole, fit Phury coupant la diatribe de son jumeau et faisant diversion.

Zadiste serra de nouveau Nalla dans ses bras, tellement fort qu'elle peina à reprendre son souffle.

̶ Ne nous refait jamais vivre ça, Nalla… murmura Z dans l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ta mère et moi, on le supporterait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

̶ Je vais faire mon possible, papa.

Josh, tout en continuant de surveiller les alentours, observait la scène et sentait que les deux autres types qui n'avaient rien dit pour l'instant le fixaient d'un regard froid, mais il se fichait de qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Il savait de toute manière qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour cette femme, il était devenu une espèce de monstre dans ce laboratoire et personne de voudrait d'un monstre. Il soupira. Nalla était en sécurité maintenant, il pouvait la laisser et partir de son côté. Sauf que c'est elle qui avait la tablette, or il en avait besoin pour savoir ce que ces salopards lui avaient fait. Il toussa, cherchant à attirer l'attention de Nalla. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

̶ Faut que j'y aille, j'ai besoin de la tablette.

̶ Tu viens avec nous, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père et en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Tu dois voir un médecin! Et puis, les fichiers sont encryptés, oncle V sera surement capable des les décoder.

̶ Il peut pas venir! Firent les quatre vampires d'une même voix.

̶ Quels fichiers? Demanda le géant avec le bouc.

̶ Je veux le saigner! S'exclama le père de Nalla en même temps.

̶ Non, cria la jeune femme. Il m'a sauvé la vie, sans lui je serais morte comme les autres.

Elle se tourna vers Viszs.

̶ Des fichiers qui disent ce qu'on lui a fait dans cette prison-laboratoire. Ils se servaient de lui pour leurs saletés expériences. Moi, ils m'ont utilisé comme moyen de pression sur lui, pour lui faire faire qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse. S'il n'obéissait pas, ils allaient me tuer.

Tous les mâles grondèrent y compris Joshua.

̶ Z, de toute manière tu peux pas le saigner, il saigne déjà. Il empeste le sang à plein nez, dit Butch.

̶ Il a une odeur bizarre, il sent pas comme un humain ordinaire, continua V. Et je suis pas capable de lire ses pensées…

̶ C'est pas normal, compléta Butch.

Josh en eut assez, tablette ou pas, il fichait le camp d'ici. Ils étaient tarés ces mecs. Il fit un signe de tête à Nalla, mit son arme dans la ceinture de son jeans dans son dos et tourna les talons sans un mot. Après quelques pas, il fut pris d'étourdissements et chancela. Merde, il avait vraiment perdu trop de sang. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva allonger sur le sol, clignant des yeux et essayant de faire le point. Il y avait un ange à côté de lui… Nalla, elle lui tenait la main.

̶ Josh, tu peux pas me laisser, t'as promis, lui dit-elle en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Derrière elle, Zadiste gronda méchamment, le regard noir. Viszs posa un genou par terre près de Josh et déchira le débardeur ensanglanté.

̶ Bordel! Si tout ce sang est à lui, je sais même pas comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Butch passe-moi la trousse de premiers soins! Après on le met dans la bagnole, il vient avec nous.

̶ Non, claqua sourdement la voix de Zadiste.

̶ Regarde ses mains, Z. C'est pas juste un humain et on doit savoir pourquoi ces fils de pute enlèvent des vampires. Ce type, là, ce Josh, il a peut-être les réponses.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Joshua avant de sombrer, inconscient.


	11. Chapter 11

Un petit rire étouffé le tira soudainement de son sommeil. Cherchant instinctivement son origine, Joshua tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec une paire d'yeux noisette malicieux. La petite frimousse était couronnée d'une masse emmêlée de cheveux bruns et un grand sourire illuminait le tout. Il observa l'endroit où il était, visiblement une chambre d'hôpital. Quelques bribes de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Nalla, leur évasion, la balle qui l'avait touché, les géants tarés vêtus de cuir, il avait fini par tomber dans les pommes à cause de la perte de sang. La honte. Il se souvenait d'avoir immergé à un moment, une femme parlait de l'opérer pour retirer la balle qui était toujours à l'intérieur de sa blessure. Une petite voix claire le fit se tourner de nouveau vers la fillette habillée d'une robe rose à volants.

̶ Allo! Moi, c'est Rose. Tu t'appelles Joshua? C'est Nalla qui m'a dit. Elle a dit aussi à tante Mary que t'as les plus beaux yeux verts qu'elle ait jamais vus. Je voulais vérifier. C'est vrai qu'ils sont jolis. Moi, j'ai les plus beaux yeux noisette au monde. C'est papa et tonton V qui le disent. Je voulais voir tonton V. Il a promis de faire mes nattes aujourd'hui. Je trouve qu'il fait de plus jolies nattes que papa. _Mahmen_ a dit que tonton V était avec tata Jane quand j'ai demandé et tata Jane est presque tout le temps à la clinique, alors je suis venue. Tout le monde a dit que je devais pas venir ici, alors faudra pas le dire aux autres hein?

Noyer sous le flot de paroles du petit lutin à son chevet, Josh mit un temps à démêler le tout. Il sursauta quand il réalisa la portée d'une des remarques de Rose.

̶ Verts? J'ai pas les yeux verts! Ils sont noirs!

Viszs entra dans la pièce à ce moment et Josh tourna la tête vers lui, mais le vampire lui jeta à peine un regard.

̶ Rosie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On te cherchait partout!

̶ Mais c'est moi qui te cherchais tonton V, s'exclama le petit lutin en sautant dans les bras du géant qui l'attrapa. T'as promis de faire mes nattes! Comme t'étais pas là, je suis venu te trouver, _mahmen_ a dit que t'étais avec tata Jane. Puis se penchant vers Viszs, elle murmura sur le ton du secret, mais suffisamment fort pour que Josh l'entente clairement : Tu sais, Josh, il connait pas ses couleurs. Il dit que ses yeux sont noirs, mais c'est pas vrai. Ils sont verts.

Une femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle était plutôt jolie, mais beaucoup moins que Nalla et il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle… Josh cligna des yeux, incertain, se demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou. Elle était semi-transparente et il apercevait le mur derrière elle.

̶ Tu rêves pas, affirma V à Josh avec un ricanement mauvais. Ma _shellane_ est un fantôme.

̶ Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais là tu te pousses et tu me laisses passer mon grand! Je dois changer le pansement de mon patient!

̶ On doit parler à ce type, dit Viszs en faisant un signe de tête vers Josh et en se déplaçant sur le côté. Mon poussin, continua-t-il à l'attention de la petite Rose d'un ton très doux que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à entendre d'un type comme lui, nous devons parler à Joshua, je vais aller te rejoindre pour tes nattes à la maison dans une vingtaine de minutes, promis juré.

̶ OK, répondit le lutin en se tortillant pour que son oncle la dépose sur le sol. Elle se sauva d'un pas dansant dès que ses petits pieds chaussés de ballerines roses touchèrent le plancher.

̶Tu lui passes tous ses caprices, dit gentiment Jane à son _Hellren_ avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

̶ Je peux pas m'en empêcher, répliqua V avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

̶ Rosie ressemble à son père, fit Jane en riant. Lui aussi, il arrive à te faire faire des trucs délirants quelques fois! Pense juste au lance-patates!

V ne répliqua rien à sa _shellane_, mais il porta son regard diamant sur Josh qui les fixait, les yeux ronds. Jane s'approcha du lit et le jeune homme se redressa vivement, la couverture lui recouvrant le torse tomba découvrant un gros pansement. Josh fut surpris que son épaule ne soit pas plus douloureuse, c'est à peine s'il ressentait un tiraillement désagréable. Soit il avait été dans les vapes plus longtemps qu'il le croyait soit ce médecin fantôme avait fait des miracles. Sous son regard, la femme se solidifia et entreprit de lui retirer son pansement. Quand, il vit la plaie, V poussa un sifflement et se sortit une roulée qu'il alluma. Une odeur de tabac turc s'éleva dans l'air.

̶ Ça nous fait un autre truc bizarre à ajouter à la liste, dit le vampire. Il guérit trop vite pour un humain. Jane… ses yeux auraient changé de couleur aussi, il a dit à Rosie qu'ils étaient noirs, or tu peux voir comme moi que c'est pas le cas. Je sais pas encore tout ce qu'on t'a fait mec, mais ça pas dû être facile. J'ai réussi à décrypter une bonne partie des fichiers de la tablette. Le roi voulait qu'on te tue dès qu'on aurait toutes les infos, mais comme la Vierge Scribe veut pas qu'on te touche pour je sais pas quelle raison, on t'a gardé en vie. T'as du bol.

̶ Je me suis permis de faire des tests sanguins, pour les autres tests je dois avoir ton consentement, lui dit le médecin fantôme. Nalla nous a fait promettre de ne rien t'imposer. Elle nous a dit ce que t'avais fait pour elle là-bas et elle a affirmé que t'en avais déjà assez bavé sans qu'on en rajoute. Au vu de ce que le peu d'examens que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent et de ce que V a trouvé dans la tablette électronique, j'ai pas de peine à le croire.

Joshua prit une grande respiration. Il avait une femme fantôme sous les yeux, il avait subi des expériences qui l'avaient transformé en autre chose… peut-être que les histoires de Nalla sur les vampires étaient vraies après tout. Il n'était plus sûr de rien en ce moment si ce n'est qu'il allait enfin découvrir ce qu'on lui avait fait et tout ça grâce à ces gens bizarres.

̶ Ce que Nalla m'a dit… sur les… vampires… c'est vrai alors? Questionna-t-il hésitant.

Viszs retroussa les lèvres affichant un air mauvais et exposant ses longs crocs. Ça lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Jane. Elle se tourna vers Josh.

̶ J'ai pas besoin de remettre un pansement, c'est pratiquement guéri. Bon, maintenant je t'explique ce qu'on a trouvé et on détermine les tests à te faire passer pendant que mon cher et tendre va faire les nattes de Rosie.

̶ Je te laisse pas toute seule avec… commença V.

̶ Il m'arrivera rien… et de toute manière il peut rien m'arriver, je suis déjà morte, lui répondit Jane. Va t'occuper de Rosie avant qu'elle ne revienne te chercher. Butch ne s'en remettrait pas de perdre sa fille dans le manoir deux fois dans la même journée!


	12. Chapter 12

Nalla en avait assez de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné et ne se supportait plus elle-même. Pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de rejoindre Josh à la clinique. Elle avait beau ne pas le connaître depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien avec lui et il lui manquait. Elle s'inquiétait aussi de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule, il avait perdu tellement de sang. Quand Wrath avait su que V avait emmené Josh au manoir, il avait voulu qu'on l'achève, elle avait protesté haut et fort, arguant qu'elle devait la vie à l'ancien soldat. Bizarrement, oncle V avait argumenté avec le roi, affirmant que Josh savait sûrement des choses sur les enlèvements de vampires, qu'on ne pouvait pas le tuer juste comme ça sans savoir. V avait aussi surpris tout le monde en disant qu'il avait « vu » Joshua. C'est à ce moment-là que la Vierge Scribe était apparue affirmant que Josh devait rester vivant, qu'il représentait un renouveau, puis elle avait disparu comme elle était venue sans en dire plus. Tout le monde au manoir était dans l'expectative et se posait des questions sur Josh.

Pendant que ce dernier était transporté à la clinique pour y être soigné, Nalla avait dû répondre à mille et une interrogations, il lui semblait qu'elle avait parlé pendant des heures. Elle avait raconté tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Puis, elle était montée dans sa chambre escortée de son père qui la sermonna tout du long jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ferme la porte au nez. Elle avait entendu son pas rageur devant la porte un bon moment avant qu'il ne se décide à partir. Par la suite, sa tante Mary lui avait rendu visite. Nalla lui avait confié tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit aux autres, Josh lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis avant et elle était doublement troublée de tout ça d'autant plus que celui-ci était un humain. La jeune femme avait fait promettre à sa tante de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas ses parents.

Oh. Et ce mal de tête qui refusait de la laisser tranquille. Si seulement elle pouvait voir Josh, elle irait mieux dès qu'elle l'aurait vu. Oui, c'est ça. Il était temps qu'elle aille à la clinique le rejoindre. Elle devait absolument être avec lui.

* * *

̶ Quoi? Vous êtes en train de me dire que cette saleté a fusionné avec moi et que c'est pour ça que j'ai muté? Interrogea Joshua, stupéfait.

̶ C'est la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes arrivés Manny et moi au vu des résultats de vos examens sanguins et d'ADN que nous avons fait, expliqua Doc Jane. Et Viszs a trouvé sur la tablette beaucoup de données sur les expériences que ces types ont faites, à toi et aux autres humains qu'ils ont capturés. Il s'agissait principalement de clochards, des gens dont personne ne signalerait la disparition. Ces humains sont tous morts à la suite des injections d'après ce que nous avons appris. Pour ce qui est des vampires enlevés, il semble que leur sang ait servi à fabriquer le produit qu'ils t'ont injecté. Mais pour fabriquer ce truc, ça leur prend une grande quantité de sang pour une petite quantité de soluté, alors tous les vampires en sont morts puisqu'ils ont été vidés jusqu'à la dernière goutte du précieux liquide. C'est heureux que Nalla n'ait pas passé sa transition, sinon ils l'auraient tué tout de suite.

Josh serra les poings, furieux de ce qui aurait pu arriver à sa Nalla avant même qu'il ne la rencontre. Ses griffes lui rentrèrent dans la paume des mains et un peu de sang s'en écoula. Il prit une grande respiration, cherchant à se calmer. Après tout, Nalla allait bien, elle était en vie et en sécurité.

̶ Le Doc a bien dit que Nalla leur était inutile, mais à ce moment-là je savais pas pourquoi. Ils ont alors décidé de l'utiliser autrement. Pour les types morts, je savais. Il l'a mentionné aussi… il a affirmé qu'ils mourraient après une ou deux injections. J'en ai reçu cinq, assena sobrement Josh.

̶ Il va falloir que nous faisions des examens plus pousser au niveau de l'ADN pour connaître vraiment les changements que ça a fait à ton organisme, bien sûr on te fera aussi une IRM qui nous donnera une image graphique de tout ça. Et nous évaluerons les manifestations physiques.

̶ Je peux déjà vous en donner quelques-uns. Les ongles transformés en griffes et le changement de couleur de mes yeux pour commencer. Ensuite, la coopération dont ils avaient besoin de ma part c'était pour arriver à évaluer ma force et ma rapidité, et même si j'ai fait exprès pour fausser les résultats, je peux dire que je suis plus fort et plus rapide qu'avant, de beaucoup. J'en ai eu la preuve quand on s'est évadé. J'ai cassé plus d'os en quinze minutes qu'en presque 12 ans de carrière avec les SEAL malgré le nombre plutôt élevé de missions auxquelles j'ai participé. Mais à ce moment-là, je dois aussi dire que je combattais plus souvent avec un couteau à la main, au lieu d'une matraque. Poussant un soupir, il continua : je suis plus résistant aussi. Ils m'ont fait courir plus d'une heure sur un tapis roulant et c'est à peine si mon rythme cardiaque a varié et j'ai dû feindre d'être essoufflé.

̶ C'est un bon départ. Nous te ferons faire d'autres tests d'endurance et connaissant V, il voudra surement te faire faire ces évaluations lui-même. Ces foutus fichiers l'ont mis en rogne et il aimerait aussi probablement mieux comprendre ce qu'il a vu.

̶ Vu?

̶ Il arrive à Viszs d'avoir des visions et elles se réalisent toujours. Il ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il avait vu, cependant il a précisé que ta présence parmi nous était une question de vie ou de mort.

Nalla entra en chancelant dans la chambre de Josh. Il était assis sur le lit et Doc Jane s'était installée sur une chaise près de lui. Dès qu'il la vit, blême et incertaine sur ses jambes, il se précipita et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Il l'allongea avec délicatesse sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Elle tremblait et était couverte de sueur. Elle balbutia quelques mots et tout ce qu'ils comprirent c'est qu'elle avait mal. Fermement, Doc Jane le repoussa et examina rapidement la jeune femme. Josh passa de l'autre côté du lit et il agrippa la main que lui tendait désespérément Nalla, elle émit un bref soupir de soulagement au contact du soldat et ferma les yeux. Josh décida alors que rien ne le ferait quitter Nalla tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux. Doc Jane sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

̶ Nalla passe sa transition, dit-elle dans l'appareil. Averti Z et Bella, puis viens vite à la clinique, j'ai besoin d'aide.


	13. Chapter 13

Nalla, inconsciente, gisait le teint cireux. Elle était totalement inerte et avait cessé de gémir de douleur. Sa main délicate disparaissait dans celle immense de Josh. Le seul signe qui montrait qu'elle était encore en vie était sa respiration laborieuse et erratique. L'ancien soldat ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Nalla, mais il aurait tout donné pour souffrir à sa place sur ce lit. Il constata que Doc Jane observait la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Lui demanda-t-il.

̶ C'est la transition… mais son état se dégrade trop vite… je sais pas si…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement au son d'une folle cavalcade dans le couloir, on aurait dit un troupeau d'éléphants. Viszs, Rhage, Zadiste et Bella pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il vit qui était au chevet de sa fille, Zadiste ne se contrôla plus. Il arracha la main du jeune homme à celle de sa Nalla et lui envoya un solide direct à la mâchoire qui le projeta contre le mur. Josh cracha du sang et une dent branlante. Z décrocha un second coup, mais Josh à la surprise générale bloqua sans peine le poing qui fonçait sur lui. Le vampire se libéra de la poigne de l'humain et amorça un nouveau mouvement, prêt à réduire en charpie celui qui avait osé toucher sa petite fille. Là encore, Josh évita le coup et la main de Zadiste rencontra le mur, le défonçant.

̶ T'es son père, je veux pas te frapper, mais je me laisserai pas taper dessus sans répliquer, annonça calmement Joshua en s'essuyant la bouche.

̶ Tu fous le camp d'ici et tu touches plus à ma fille! Gronda le vampire tout crocs dehors.

̶ Je bouge pas d'ici.

̶ Zadiste, hurla Bella.

La femelle était positionnée tout près de Nalla, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux fixés sur sa fille, étaient désespérés. Zadiste s'empressa auprès de sa_ shellane_. N'ayant plus le temps de chercher un donneur pour une veine, Rhage décida de donner la sienne surtout que Mary avait tenu à lui dire avant qu'il ne se précipite ici avec V, que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour sauver Nalla, qu'il devait le faire. Et il écoutait toujours, ou presque sa Mary.

̶ Une veine… il lui faut une veine, balbutia Zadiste jetant des regards hagards autour de lui.

̶ Je vais le faire, fit Rhage en posant une main sur l'épaule de Z.

Il se fraya un passage jusqu'au lit et porta son poignet à sa bouche, prêt à l'ouvrir avec ses crocs. Un éclair explosa dans la pièce, le stoppant dans son élan. Josh n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette femme, apparue dans la lumière et vêtue de plusieurs fins voiles noirs, était… indescriptible. Trop tout.

̶ Ta motivation est bonne, vampire, mais ton sang n'est pas assez pur. Elle est trop loin, clama la Vierge Scribe d'une voix cristalline. Elle se tourna vers son fils : Il n'y a pas de sang plus pur que le tien. Ce doit être ta veine ou elle mourra.

Viszs s'approcha à contrecœur, il n'avait jamais donné sa veine à quiconque, sauf à Jane à quelques occasions lorsqu'ils étaient dans les affres du plaisir. Mais on ne devait pas contredire la Vierge Scribe, bien qu'il l'aurait très certainement fait si la personne que son sang devait sauver avait été une autre que Nalla. Jane lui tendit un scalpel qu'il prit. Alors que V allait s'entailler le poignet, la Vierge Scribe pointa Josh du doigt.

̶ Toi, tu restes ici près d'elle, continua-t-elle. Elle aura besoin de ta présence.

La mère de la race disparut. Z était quant à lui estomaqué. Il ne voulait pas de cet humain mutant aux côtés de sa fille, mais il semblerait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix et un rictus amer s'afficha sur son visage.

V, le scalpel bien en main, s'ouvrit la veine du poignet et porta celui-ci à la bouche entrouverte de Nalla. Elle demeura inerte, le sang s'écoulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle n'avalait pas. Viszs leva les yeux vers Zadiste et Bella. La _shellane_ de Z gémissait dans les bras de celui-ci qui la serrait tout contre lui, les mâchoires crispées et les traits du visage figé. Non, la fille de son Frère et de sa compagne ne devait pas mourir, ils ne s'en remettraient jamais si cela devait arriver. Mais pour survivre, Nalla devait boire et elle ne réagissait toujours pas. S'il maintenait son poignet là, elle finirait par s'étouffer avec le sang. Il l'enleva.

Josh voyait bien l'expression de chacun et il savait juste à leurs réactions que c'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Nalla gisait comme morte sur les draps blancs. Il s'avança, voulant être plus près d'elle. Il réalisa que quand il était auprès de cette femme-là, il se sentait vivant comme jamais auparavant. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère de chien et elle pouvait peut-être être cinglée, il s'en foutait. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de ses rêves, il risquait de la perdre. Il était hors de question que Nalla meure.

̶ Poussez-vous, dit-il à Rhage en le tassant sur le côté pour retourner au chevet de Nalla.

Le père de la jeune femme le regarda de ses yeux noirs et découvrit ses crocs, vindicatif. Josh ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'y avait que Nalla qui comptait. Il prit la main froide immobile et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens cherchant à lui communiquer un peu de chaleur. Lentement, il s'inclina vers elle, la bouche tout près de son oreille. Il devait la faire réagir.

̶ Nalla, c'est moi, Josh, commença-t-il d'une voix forte. Espèce de sale entêtée d'égoïste! Tu peux pas mourir, tu m'entends! Si tu meurs, personne osera me gueuler dessus comme tu le fais ni me traitera de tout les noms possibles et imaginables. En plus, tu dois toujours me prouver que t'es pas cinglée. T'as dit que t'étais une vampire, ben j'en vois pas la preuve là. Tout ce que je vois c'est que ton père est prêt à m'écorcher vif, je le mérite probablement, mais je préférais t'avoir toi comme bourreau que lui. Ya l'air mauvais, ton père. Mais comme je peux pas me battre contre lui vu qu'il est justement ton père, j'imagine que je vais le laisser me taper dessus… d'ailleurs il y aura personne pour l'empêcher de me massacrer…

Soudainement, un faible gémissement s'éleva aux sons des derniers mots que venait de prononcer Josh. Tout le monde se figea. Viszs se dépêcha de rouvrir sa plaie et de porter de nouveau son poignet à la bouche de Nalla. Comme elle n'avalait pas le précieux liquide rouge, Josh continua de parler.

̶ Tu dois te forcer à boire Nalla, je préférais autant que ce soit toi qui me frappes dessus. Tes coups portent sûrement moins que ceux de ton père… quoique j'ai pas de comparaison, tu m'as jamais frappé jusqu'à présent et t'es pas partie pour le faire, je croyais que t'étais une battante. Je me suis peut-être trompé…Il se mit à murmurer de façon qu'elle seule puisse entendre ces quelques mots : En plus, si tu continues comme ça, tu sauras jamais quel effet ça fait de m'embrasser, on m'a déjà dit dans le passé que j'embrassais comme un dieu…

Nalla déglutit enfin. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle finit par s'agripper fermement au poignet qui la nourrissait, se sentant revivre. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui parut immensément long à Josh, elle relâcha le bras de Viszs qui s'écarta. Ce dernier rejoignit sa _shellane_ qu'il emmena contre un mur et embrassa passionnément.

Nalla tourna la tête vers Josh.

̶ T'es un sale type.

̶ Je sais. Mais je suis irrésistible, avoue! La taquina-t-il.


	14. Chapter 14

Peu de temps après que Nalla eut repris connaissance, tout le monde quitta la chambre sauf Zadiste, Bella et Josh. La jeune femme recommença à avoir mal, normalement, le premier réflexe du soldat aurait été d'aller chercher le médecin, mais comme les parents de Nalla avaient l'air de trouver la situation naturelle, il resta où il était et il souffrit en silence avec elle. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que la douleur qui terrassait le corps de Nalla ne la quitte enfin, Josh laissa alors la tension qui l'habitait l'abandonner. La jeune femme tomba dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

̶ C'est fini… soupira Bella, soulagée.

Zadiste ne dit rien, mais il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de sa _shellane_ avant de lui embrasser tendrement le dessus de la tête, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure opulente. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la douce odeur de Bella.

Josh assis sur une chaise inconfortable de l'autre côté du lit, tenait toujours la main délicate de Nalla dans la sienne en prenant garde à ne pas la blesser avec accidentellement avec ses griffes. Il bougea légèrement, la chaise craqua et Zadiste reporta ses yeux jaunes sur lui, il avait les mêmes que sa fille. Quand Z constata que l'humain caressait du pousse la main qu'il tenait, son regard s'obscurcit et devint noir. Ce mutant osait! Zadiste montra les crocs et gronda, s'il n'avait eu Bella dans les bras, il n'aurait pas hésité à sauter à la gorge du malotru.

̶ Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, Monsieur, dit Joshua en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui du père de Nalla. Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas pour elle. Surtout plus maintenant.

Josh leva sa main libre, exhibant ses griffes au bout de ses doigts qu'il agita.

̶ Je vais veiller sur elle tant que je serai ici. Et dès que j'en saurai plus sur tout ça… je partirai… j'ai des comptes à régler, finit-il d'un ton hargneux.

̶ Compte pas t'en sortir si facilement, riposta Zadiste d'un ton menaçant. Tu es au courant pour nous et personne ne quitte notre monde si ce n'est les pieds devant.

Bella se tourna la tête et mordit légèrement son _Hellren_ à l'épaule. Josh, pour sa part, resta impassible sous l'avertissement. Il entendit des pas lourds dans le couloir et il fronça les sourcils se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être encore. Il détourna le regard pour le reporter sur la porte fermée de la chambre, s'attendant à la voir s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre.

̶ Quelqu'un arrive, annonça-t-il aux parents de la jeune femme qui ne réagissait pas au bruit qui se rapprochait.

̶ Je n'entends personne, dit Bella.

Zadiste tendit l'oreille et finit après un court moment par entendre lui aussi le son étouffé de pas lointains, probablement tout au bout du couloir. Il se demanda brièvement comment un humain avait pu percevoir cela avant lui, mais pour l'instant cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

̶ Si tu lui fais du mal de quelques manières que ce soit, si tu la _touches_, t'es mort. Je vais commencer par te briser les os un à un, puis je te castrerai avant de t'éviscérer vivant et de te décapiter, le menaça Zadiste. Sache aussi que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Ce que je dis, je le fais. Si ce n'était de Nalla qui semble t'apprécier et de la Vierge Scribe tu serais déjà mort.

Le père de Nalla s'interrompit lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le type le plus grand que Josh n'ait jamais vu. Bon sang, il n'aurait même pas pu croire qu'un mec pouvait être aussi gigantesque et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir côtoyé des géants dans l'armée, d'ailleurs lui-même ne détonnait pas dans la catégorie des grands costauds, mais là il était face à une véritable force de la nature. Le mastodonte était accompagné d'un chien, un Golden Retriever qui portait un harnais de chien guide. Les yeux du mec étaient aveugles sous les lunettes noires. Le chien renifla nerveusement l'air avant de gémir anxieusement et de tenter de se cacher derrière les jambes du roi. Wrath prit une grande inspiration et ses narines frémirent.

̶ S'il est humain comme on me l'a dit, il ne sent pas comme eux, articula lentement le roi de sa voix grave. On dirait un mélange d'animaux, de vampire et d'humain, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Jane entra à la suite de Wrath et expliqua :

̶ Si ce que V a trouvé dans la tablette est exact, comme nous te l'avons dit, Wrath, le sérum qu'ils lui ont éjecté a été principalement conçu grâce à une protéine très rare que nous ne retrouvons que dans le sang des vampires, mais il y avait aussi des extraits venant d'animaux en plus petites quantités. V m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait de prédateurs, sauf pour un qui est reconnu pour ses propriétés de régénération. Le reste du sérum est de composition chimique. Cette substance semble avoir fusionné avec son ADN, le modifiant et entraînant une mutation de son état physique. V, Manny et moi pensons que les griffes viennent de la partie animale, pour ce qui est du changement dans la couleur des yeux nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer avec certitude, mais comme les vampires ont souvent des yeux particuliers on penche plutôt vers l'hypothèse vampirique pour expliquer l'éclat de leur couleur. Quant au reste, les réflexes rapides et la force physique accrue, cela peut venir autant des animaux que des vampires. Tant que nous n'aurons pas terminé les examens, nous n'en saurons pas plus. D'ailleurs, Josh, je viens te chercher pour ces tests.

̶ Et tu n'as pas le choix, mutant, fit Wrath en pointant un énorme doigt menaçant sur Josh. Si tu refuses, je te les ferai passer de force. La Vierge Scribe ne nous a pas interdit de te faire du mal, elle nous a juste refusé le droit de te tuer…

̶ Josh, monsieur. Je m'appelle Josh, pas Mutant, osa couper l'ancien soldat qui en avait assez d'entendre ces gens le traiter de mutant même si c'était effectivement le cas. Il avait un nom et tenait à ce qu'on l'utilise.

Le roi montra les crocs.

̶ Je vais juste te le dire une fois, l'avisa le colosse. Ici, c'est moi qui commande et les autres obéissent. Toi, t'obéis. Et je t'appellerai comme je le décide. Maintenant, tu suis Jane jusqu'au centre d'entrainement. V y sera avec Rhage et Quinn. Ils sont là pour te faire passer les tests d'endurance physique et également évaluer tes réflexes.

̶ Bien, monsieur, répondit calmement Josh.

̶ Est-ce que t'es toujours aussi accommodant et poli? Questionna Wrath.

̶ Accommodant, non. Poli, ça dépend avec qui... l'armée nous apprend à être polis avec nos chefs ou les personnes importantes, riposta Josh. Or vous semblez être les deux à la fois.

̶ Tu ne peux pas mieux dire, fit Wrath en éclatant de rire. Et reprenant son sérieux : maintenant, tu lèves ton cul de cette chaise et tu files avec Jane.

Quand Josh libéra sa main de celle de Nalla, cette dernière geignit doucement dans son sommeil. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, le revers de ses doigts repliés caressant brièvement la joue de Nalla.

̶ Je dois y aller, je reviens dès que je le peux. Je te le promets.

Le soldat se redressa, fit un signe de tête respectueux aux parents de Nalla et alla directement à la porte rejoindre Doc Jane. Lorsqu'il passa près du roi, celui-ci l'arrêta en posant une main puissante sur son épaule. Le roi tourna la tête vers Zadiste.

̶ Z, tu vas dire merci à Josh pour avoir ramené Nalla au manoir et de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Z ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était totalement éberlué. Lui ordonner de remercier cet enfoiré d'humain? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu que le roi l'exigeait, mais personne le ne forcerai à être sincère. Soit, il heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa fille en vie, il ne pouvait nier cela, cependant il se serait bien passé qu'elle ramène à la maison cette saleté d'humain mutant potentiellement dangereux. Comme Zadiste ne disait toujours rien, Bella lui donna un rigoureux coup de coude dans l'estomac. Bon, si sa _shellane_ se mettait aussi de la partie, il avait perdu d'avance, songea Z. Avalant une grande bouffée d'air, un regard meurtrier fixé sur Josh, il lança brusquement d'un ton caustique:

̶ Merci d'avoir ramené Nalla à la maison en vie, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Z ajouta : même si nous aurions très bien pu la ramener nous-mêmes.


	15. Chapter 15

Josh venait de pénétrer dans un gymnase à la suite de Doc Jane. Il repéra rapidement les trois autres dans un des coins de la grande pièce et essaya de ne pas trop reluquer les machines d'entraînement. Bon Dieu! Cet endroit était un paradis pour les gens qui aimaient s'entraîner, il y avait de tout. Ça allait du tapis roulant, aux poids et haltères, aux bancs, aux punching bags et encore beaucoup plus. Il y avait même une antique rameuse. Ces types étaient mieux équipés que les bâtards qui l'avaient emprisonné. Ce serait un bonheur de s'entraîner ici et de connaître enfin ses nouvelles limites physiques.

Il rejoignit Doc Jane qui était maintenant au côté de son mâle. Elle regardait sur la tablette électronique que celui-ci tenait entre ses mains, inclinée de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de difficulté à lire ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

̶ Viszs a établi une liste d'exercices afin de mieux évaluer les changements qui sont survenus dans ta mutation, lui expliqua Jane en levant les yeux vers Josh. Il inscrira tous tes résultats et plus tard tu lui diras ce que tu pouvais faire avant afin qu'il puisse faire des comparaisons et un tableau des améliorations de tes performances. Nous allons commencer par des tests pour déterminer ta force et ta puissance, surtout dans le lever de poids. Ensuite, nous testerons tes réflexes en situation de combat. Les vampires étant beaucoup plus rapides que les humains, tu ne devrais pas être capable en principe de toucher ou de bloquer un vampire qui se bat, ou alors très peu. Or, il semble que tu sois assez rapide pour ça puisque, étonnamment, tu as réussi à bloquer sans trop de peine les coups de Z. plus tôt à la clinique. Mon cher et tendre a pensé que ce serait amusant de voir ce que tu vaudrais sur un ring face à un des Frères. C'est là que Quinn intervient, il sera ton adversaire. Pour ce qui est de Rhage… je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là.

Rhage ôta la sucette qu'il avait dans la bouche pour répondre :

̶ Je regarde et je lance des vannes à celui qui se fait massacrer sur le ring. Si nécessaire, je peux aussi être utile pour tester les réflexes vu qu'avec Godzilla je suis le plus rapide ici, dit-il avec un sourire canaille. Mais pour commencer, c'est Quinn et moi qui allons nous occuper des poids que notre ami le mutant va soulever.

Josh en avait plus que marre d'être traité comme un animal de foire d'autant plus que ce type, Rhage, pourrait très bien y faire figure. Josh n'avait jamais vu de type aussi canon, non pas qu'il soit aux hommes, loin de là. Mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir le physique exceptionnel de cet abruti, il mériterait juste d'être enfermé derrière une vitrine à se faire mater par des femmes hystériques. Et juste pour clouer le bec à ses connards, Josh se promit de donner le maximum de lui-même dans ces fichus tests. Un grognement sourd lui échappa.

̶ Mutant, je le suis très probablement. Mais j'ai un nom et j'aimerais bien qu'on l'utilise quand on parle de moi. (Puis changeant de sujet et voulant en finir au plus vite avec tous ces examens et tests d'évaluation pour savoir où il en était réellement, il continua :) Bon, on commence par quoi?

̶ Mmmmm… fit Rhage. Un brin susceptible, on va bien s'amuser. (Et le vampire remit joyeusement sa sucette dans sa bouche. Il regarda V. et poursuivit, :) C'est quoi le premier truc sur ta liste?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la première chose que vit Nalla en se réveillant fut les visages aux traits tirés par la fatigue de ses parents. Sa mère avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son père et ses yeux fortement cernés fixaient le vide au-delà du lit où Nalla était allongée. Elle regarda finalement son père et constata qu'il l'observait attentivement à travers ses paupières mi-closes, la jeune femme pouvait discerné sans peine l'éclat de ses yeux jaunes sur elle. Nalla retint sa respiration un court moment, incertaine. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air fou furieux contre moi, cette fois-ci, songea-t-elle. Elle redressa dans le lit et l'odeur de Josh qui imprégnait encore les draps se fit plus vive autour d'elle. Elle tourna la tête s'attendant à voir le soldat à ses côtés. Il n'était pas là!

̶ Josh? Fit-elle d'une voix tendue.

̶ Il est parti, répliqua son père.

̶ Il est au gymnase. Doc Jane et V. lui font passer des tests, ordre du roi, expliqua sa mère.

Nalla soupira. Elle devrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir discuter de certaines choses avec lui et comme il lui avait promis de revenir, elle se souvenait du son de sa voix grave le lui promettant, elle patienterait ici le temps qu'il faudrait. À moins qu'elle n'aille le rejoindre au gymnase, à défaut de pouvoir lui parler dans l'immédiat elle pourrait au moins l'observer.

̶ Maintenant que tu vas mieux, on part tous d'ici. Tu vas aller finir de te reposer dans ta chambre, décréta Zadiste.

Nalla secoua la tête.

̶ Non, je vais attendre ici qu'il revienne, je veux lui parler. Mais vous pouvez y aller vous deux. Je veux dire, aller vous reposer à la maison… vous avez l'air épuisés, tous les deux, surtout toi, _mahmen_.

Bella, les yeux rivés sur sa fille, lui fit un petit sourire, devinant les projets de celle-ci. Elle reporta son regard sur son _hellren_. Même exténué, avec une barbe de deux jours lui mangeant le visage, il demeurait sublime et pour l'instant en colère contre leur fille qui refusait de faire ses quatre volontés. Bella qui était toujours assise sur les genoux de Zadiste, se pencha vers lui pour lui dire sensuellement à l'oreille :

̶ C'est vrai qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas de refus, et puis tu dois aussi t'entraîner. Non pas que je doute que tu y parviennes quand viendra le moment, mais j'adore quand tu te pratiques avec moi…

̶ Pratiquer quoi, demanda curieusement Nalla.

̶ À te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur, répondit Bella sans gêne.

Le visage de Nalla s'enflamma, ses joues tournant rapidement au cramoisi. Elle aurait dû éviter de poser la question et ne voulait pas penser à ce que pouvaient faire ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre. Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune expérience pratique, elle savait tout de même ce qui se passait entre un mâle et sa femelle, elle avait lu suffisamment de livres sur le sujet. N'empêche, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir en tête l'image de ses parents en train de le faire! Beurk. Elle préférait de loin tenter de s'imaginer avec Josh, l'humain était tellement… tellement tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait que quelques petits détails qui allaient poser problème dans tout cela. Premièrement, c'était un humain, donc inévitablement, sa durée de vie était moins longue que celle d'un vampire. Cependant, Josh était beaucoup plus solide qu'un humain ordinaire suite aux mutations qu'il avait subies, qui sait ce qui pouvait en résulter? Deuxièmement, le roi et son père n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle s'unisse avec Josh. Son père serait même le premier à le lui interdire. Troisièmement et aussi le plus important à son avis, elle ne savait pas si Josh éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, cette fascination et tout ce désir irrépressible qui l'envahissait quand elle était avec lui.

Ne voulant pas que ses parents ne devinent le tour que prenaient ses pensées, Nalla s'empressa de leur sourire, les joues encore plus rouges.

̶ Un petit frère ou une petite sœur? Réussit-elle à balbutier. (Respirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle réalisa enfin la portée de cette nouvelle.) Depuis le temps que je vous le demande, vous vous décidez maintenant? Papa?

Ce fut tour de Zadiste de rougir comme une tomate. Nalla en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi… gêné. Il se leva précipitamment, Bella dans les bras.

̶ On s'en va. Si tu n'es pas de retour dans le manoir dans une heure, je viens te chercher.

Et la porte de la chambre se referma sur Zadiste et Bella. Nalla ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait voir Josh avant que son père ne revienne, elle devait se rendre au gymnase, advienne que pourra.


	16. Chapter 16

Josh, debout dans le ring, observait Quinn qui venait de se laisser tomber assis sur un tapis. Le vampire avait la lèvre fendue et un peu de sang s'en écoulait, de plus, au vu du haut de son visage qui commençait à enfler sérieusement, il aurait un sacré œil au beurre noir. Josh aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir l'état des côtes de ce type, car il n'y avait pas été de main morte et il était plutôt content de lui, bien qu'il ne s'en tira pas indemne lui-même. C'est que ce Quinn était un combattant aguerri qui ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup d'ouverture de frappe, mais ce que ce type ne savait pas, c'est que Josh avait appris la boxe dans la rue et qu'il connaissait tout les coups bas. Josh n'avait pas hésité à les utiliser quand il avait constater que le vampire ne ménagerait pas ses coups. D'une main, Josh essaya le sang qui coulait de son nez, il n'était pas cassé, mais ça n'en avait pas été loin. Et tout comme Quinn, il affichait une lèvre salement fendue.

̶ Alors fillette, entendit-il Rhage dire à Quinn. Je croyais que t'en avais plus dans le ventre. Tu t'es fait avoir par un humain!

̶ T'as qu'à essayer alors, répliqua Quinn. Josh est incroyablement rapide, plus que moi, et il sait se battre, bordel. (Quinn se laissa glisser sur le dos, bras écartés.) Je prends une pause méritée.

Rhage se tourna vers V. et Doc Jane.

̶ Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'approfondir les tests pour la rapidité? Ça ne me déplairait pas de tester ce jeunot, fit Rhage en faisant un signe de la tête vers Josh toujours dans le ring.

Josh se raidit imperceptiblement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de devoir se battre encore, cependant il aurait aimé qu'on lui accorde un peu de repos. Il avait enchaîné une période d'entraînement intensif en soulevant différents poids et haltères, il avait fait de la course à pied sur un tapis roulant pendant plus d'une heure manquant même abîmer la machine, Doc Jane l'ayant arrêté alors que l'appareil commençait à dégager une odeur de brûlé. Ensuite, il n'avait eu que le temps de boire une bouteille d'eau avant d'être précipité sur ce ring avec Quinn. Maintenant, il avait mal partout, même à des muscles qu'il ignorait posséder. S'il devait affronter un nouvel adversaire, il aurait apprécié avoir au moins quelques minutes de répit le temps de reprendre son souffle et d'avaler encore quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Après il pourrait envisager de refaire le portrait de ce dieu vivant.

Dans le couloir, Nalla avançait prudemment en longeant le mur une main appuyée sur celui-ci pour bien garder l'équilibre. Étrangement, bien qu'elle soit légèrement chancelante sur ses jambes, elle se sentait remarquablement bien. Elle se sentait vivante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et la pensée de voir bientôt Josh contribuait sans aucun doute à cet état. Elle ne savait pas pour l'instant comment ils réussiraient à pouvoir être ensemble, cependant Nalla voulait essayer de tout son cœur. Ne restait qu'à pouvoir s'entretenir seule à seul avec lui pour savoir si les sentiments naissants qu'elle ressentait pour l'ancien soldat humain étaient partagés. Douce Vierge Scribe, elle le souhaitait si ardemment. Inconsciemment, elle avait toujours su qu'elle s'unirait avec un guerrier, elle ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement, le seul exemple masculin digne de ce nom qu'elle n'ait eu dans sa vie ayant été celui de son père et des autres Frères. Tous les autres mâles lui paraissaient tellement insignifiants comparativement à eux, surtout ceux de la _Glymera_. Josh, bien qu'humain, se comportait un peu comme les Frères, il était aussi combatif qu'eux, sans pitié pour ses ennemis et protecteur à l'extrême avec elle malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Pour ne rien gâcher, il avait aussi le physique de l'emploi en prime: un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit de muscles fermes et bien dessinés couronnés d'une tête bien faite. Josh était… sublime et elle adorait le regarder.

Enfin, elle arrivait, la porte du gymnase n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Soudain hésitante, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas rebrousser chemin. Après tout, les autres seraient avec lui, elle ne pourrait toujours pas lui parler… Mais elle pourrait le voir et être à ses côtés si quelque chose s'était mal passé durant les tests. Elle leva une main et poussa résolument la lourde porte de métal.

En entrant dans le gym, Nalla vit tout de suite que tout le monde était regroupé autour du ring, sur celui-ci, elle aperçut Josh debout près des cordes, il était torse nu et en sueur. Ciel, elle en eut presque des palpitations! Quel mâle magnifique! Ses mains bandées afin d'éviter les blessures tenaient la corde du haut et visiblement il était en attente, il fixait ses yeux émeraude sur V. et Jane. Elle s'avança lentement, la porte se referma doucement derrière elle avec un petit cliquetis. Le faible bruit suffit pour avertir Josh qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivant, il leva son regard et croisa celui de Nalla. Il reteint son souffle pendant un court moment et se glissa hors du ring. Les autres virent Nalla et comprirent que c'était fini pour la journée avant même que l'ancien soldat ne se mette à parler.

̶ Les tests sont finis pour aujourd'hui, affirma-t-il à la ronde. Si vous avez besoin d'en faire d'autres, ce sera demain. Là, j'en ai marre et comme Quinn, je vais prendre une pause. Je pense que vous avez assez de résultats pour l'instant. Quand vous aurez quelques réponses si vous pouvez m'en faire part ce serait sympa.

Nalla arriva jusqu'au groupe qu'ils formaient et elle vit tout de suite le sang qui couvrait le bas du visage de Josh. Elle alla directement au soldat et lui saisit la tête pour l'immobiliser, il se laissa faire. Elle l'observa minutieusement et sentit une colère sourde monter inexorablement en elle. Ils n'avaient pas à le frapper pour leurs maudits tests! Elle se jurait de rendre la monnaie à celui qui avait osé le faire et aussi à celui qui en avait eu l'idée pour faire bonne mesure! Ils allaient bien voir de quel bois elle se chauffait quand on s'en prenait à _son_ mâle! Elle relâcha Josh et se tourna vers les autres.

̶ Qui? Gronda-t-elle d'une voix assourdie par la rage et tout à coup en pleine possession de ses moyens, les pieds bien à plat sur le sol, le dos et les épaules raides.

Rhage osa ricaner avant d'ôter sa tootsie pop de sa bouche avant de la pointer vers Quinn qui était toujours affalé sur son tapis tel une baleine échouée sur la rive. Ce dernier redressa la tête donnant à tous une vue imprenable sur son éblouissant coquard et sur sa lèvre ensanglantée.

̶ Ton mec l'a mis littéralement au tapis, fit Rhage. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu. Dans tous les cas, ton Josh ne risque pas grand-chose de nous, il est parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul.

̶ Nalla, appela V. pour attirer son attention. Selon ce que nous avons obtenu comme résultats, il semblerait que Josh soit aussi rapide et peut-être même un tout petit plus rapide que nous, de plus il soulève autant de fonte. On peut juste émettre des hypothèses pour l'instant, mais Jane fera d'autres tests physiques demain, style IRM et autres trucs du genre. Après on sera fixé davantage sur la mutation que ces connards lui ont fait subir avec leurs injections.

Tout à sa rage, Nalla, bien qu'elle entendit et comprit à la perfection ce que venait de lui expliquer son oncle V., redemanda froidement sur un ton qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu venant d'elle, mais rappelant celui qu'utilisait Z. bien souvent :

̶ Qui a eu l'idée du ring? Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen pour savoir ce que vous vouliez savoir... Il n'était pas sûrement pas nécessaire de lui taper dessus, alors je veux savoir… qui?

̶ Nalla, c'est sans importance. On devait savoir, lui répondit Josh en posant la paume sur le bras de la jeune femme.

̶ Si c'est important, répliqua-t-elle hargneusement en se dégageant violemment.

Ne se décourageant pas, Josh leva de nouveau une main, mais cette fois il orienta délicatement du bout des doigts le visage de Nalla vers lui afin qu'elle le regarde.

̶ Nalla, c'est sans importance. Ils devaient le faire… dis-toi simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de mecs et de testostérone.

̶ C'est stupide, s'exclama-t-elle!


	17. Chapter 17

Fhurie avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait rien trouvé sur ce type et lorsqu'il avait montré la photographie à Nalla, elle avait dit se rappeler l'avoir aperçu quand elle s'était fait enlever, mais elle ne savait absolument rien sur ce connard aux cheveux pâles qu'ils supposaient être un _lesser _sans en avoir la preuve. Maintenant, Fhurie se dirigeait vers le gymnase afin de demander à l'humain mutant s'il savait quelque chose, mais au point où il en était, Fhurie ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancien soldat lui apprenne quoi que ce soit. Au moment où il arrivait à destination, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Bon, ils avaient fini les tests, mais où étaient-ils tous passés? Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda sa montre, l'heure du Dernier Repas approchait, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner au manoir, il y aurait surement quelqu'un là-bas pour le renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'humain. Fritz saurait, le vieux _doggen_ savait pratiquement toujours où était chacun.

Avant même d'arriver à la salle à manger, Fhurie entendit son jumeau injurier furieusement quelqu'un. Voilà, il n'avait plus besoin de rechercher l'humain. Il était avec les autres et vraisemblablement aux côtés de Nalla. Fhurie ne réussit pas à imaginer d'autres raisons qui aient pu provoquer une telle rage chez son jumeau et il en eut confirmation en pénétrant dans la pièce. Z. et Josh étaient face à face, et visiblement Z. cherchait la bagarre alors que Nalla essayait vainement de s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes. Josh la repoussait sans cesse dernière lui dans un geste de protection. Fhurie vit dans l'instant que le mec était fou de sa nièce et que Rhage et Quinn avaient « adopté » l'humain. Les deux vampires retenaient Z. lui agrippant les bras de part et d'autre et tentaient de le calmer. Sans se préoccuper de la situation, Fhurie sortit son téléphone de sa poche et afficha la photo d_e_ l'inconnu sur l'écran. Alors que Wrath s'apprêtait à intervenir, il alla directement à Josh et lui mit carrément l'appareil devant les yeux. Le monde sembla se figer quelques instants et dans le calme subitement revenu, Fhurie commença à parler tranquillement.

̶ T'as déjà vu ce type? C'est le seul qu'on n'a pas pu identifier. Quand nous sommes allés au complexe où vous avez été enfermer Nalla et toi, nous n'avons rien trouvé, ils étaient partis et avaient tout détruit.

Zadiste se figea, en attente. Il connaîtrait peut-être enfin le nom de l'homme qui avait enlevé son bébé et voulu lui faire du mal, il cesserait de poursuivre un foutu fantôme et pourrait enfin l'attraper pour lui arracher la tête. Rhage fit un signe discret à Quinn et les deux vampires lâchèrent lentement Z. pendant que Joshua levait la main et se saisissait du téléphone pour mieux examiner la photographie, bien qu'il ait reconnu le connard dès qu'il l'avait vu malgré quelques changements physiologiques. Josh l'avait connu à l'armée, ce type était un vrai salopard à la gâchette facile qui aimait torturer et tuer les gens. Il avait fait un commerce d'arme illégal avec le matériel de l'armée et juste avant d'être arrêté, il avait déserté. Disparu dans la nature. Maintenant, il avait refait surface avec un nouveau look, cheveux délavés et lentilles qui modifiaient légèrement la couleur de ses yeux. Mais c'était toujours le même enfoiré. Un enfoiré qui en avait particulièrement après lui parce qu'il était l'une des deux personnes qui l'avaient dénoncé pour son trafic. Il releva les yeux et constata que toutes les personnes présentes avaient le regard fixé sur lui, y compris le roi aveugle. Il rendit son téléphone à Fhurie.

̶ C'est Maxwell. Ancien SEAL, déserteur et fouteur de merde. Son trip c'était la torture, cracha-t-il. Ça devait bien faire 6 ans qu'il avait disparu de la circulation quand je l'ai vu là-bas, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir me narguer quand il a su que j'étais emprisonné dans l'une de leurs cages. À chaque fichue injection, il s'arrangeait pour venir, juste pour me voir me souffrir et hurler de douleur attaché à leur saleté de table. (Josh fronça les sourcils.) La dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il espérait que j'allais mourir et que je ferais un bon petit chien pour son maître si l'intro-quelque-chose fonctionnait sur un humain modifié. Il avait tout même l'air mécontent que ça tombe sur moi. Mais comme je n'ai pas voulu lui faire le plaisir de crever, je suis toujours là. (Josh fit un grand sourire féroce.) Maintenant, je vais pouvoir lui arracher la tête. (Josh capta l'expression du père de Nalla, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et laissa son regard émeraude croiser celui furieux de Z. Il ajouta à l'attention de celui-ci : ) Ou alors, je lui casse tous les os puis je vous laisse l'achever.

̶ Travail d'équipe! J'adore, s'exclama joyeusement Rhage en déballant une sucette.

̶ Ouais. Mais maintenant, on sait ce qu'ils essaient de faire, dit Viszs l'air sombre.

̶ Un super-_lesser_, compléta Butch tout aussi mécontent que son pote. Comme si nous n'en avions pas assez de ceux que nous avons déjà.

Un concert de jurons divers s'éleva et tous étaient formulés avec colère. Josh se demandait ce qui pouvait bien avoir provoqué cette réaction, il ne comprenait pas. Seul Fhurie ne disait rien et lorsqu'il haussa la voix celle-ci perça au travers du chaos provoqué par l'annonce de Butch.

̶ Juste pour confirmer, ce mec, Maxwell, est-ce qu'il a changé physiquement entre sa désertion et sa réapparition au complexe? Demanda-t-il à Josh, entraînant de nouveau le silence dans la pièce.

̶ Pas vraiment, sauf qu'on dirait qu'il a été passé à l'eau Javel. Ses cheveux sont plus pâles, ses yeux aussi et il a un teint maladif. Mais c'est toujours un sale con imbu de lui-même, en plus, il empeste. On dirait une grand-mère!

̶ C'est un putain de _lesse_r! S'exclamèrent les mâles vampires en cœur.

̶ Et associé avec un groupe d'humains qui connaissent notre existence, conclut Butch, ajoutant de l'huile sur le feu.

Le chaos régna de nouveau dans la grande pièce. Nalla tendit la main et agrippa fermement celle de Josh, il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens et baissa le regard vers elle. Il lu un effroi indescriptible dans les magnifiques prunelles jaunes de la jeune femme. D'instinct, il attira doucement celle-ci et la serra dans ses bras. Il posa son menton dans ses cheveux s'attirant un feulement agressif de la part du père de Nalla, cependant à ce moment précis il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Il aimait trop la sensation qu'il ressentait en la tenant comme ça contre lui. Une chaleur fiévreuse montait en lui et s'il avait été seul avec elle, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à l'embrasser fougueusement d'autant plus qu'il ne ressentait presque plus de douleur à sa lèvre fendue, comme si celle-ci était déjà guérie bien qu'il en douta puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une heure qu'il était sorti du ring avec Quinn. Nalla se serra plus étroitement contre son torse avec un grand frisson d'épouvante. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait à ce point, mais c'était lié à cette histoire de _lessers_, alors il devait en savoir le plus possible s'il voulait être à même de pouvoir la protéger.

̶ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est un « putain de _lesser_ »? cria-t-il à la ronde espérant se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme que faisaient les autres en discutant.


	18. Chapter 18

Un silence spectral tomba dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers Josh. Fritz choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger en annonçant que le repas était prêt. De jeunes doggens entrèrent à sa suite et disposèrent sur une grande table servant de buffet une variété de mets tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Fhurie s'empressa de remplir deux assiettes qu'il disposa sur un des plateaux apportés par les doggens.

̶ Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je montre rejoindre Cormia. J'imagine que Zadiste viendra me raconter plus tard ce que vous vous direz sur l'affaire. À plus!

Chacun se servit avant de s'assoir à table avec leurs assiettes remplies à ras bord même si très peu d'entre eux avaient faim suite à ses nouvelles informations qui amorçaient un tournant dans la guerre contre les _lessers_. Nalla avait désigné une chaise à Josh et elle s'était assise à ses côtés, ainsi elle se retrouvait entre son père et lui, espérant ainsi pouvoir servir de tampon s'il se passait quelque chose. Une fois tout le monde assis, le roi fit un signe demandant implicitement aux doggens de quitter la grande pièce. Une fois le dernier serviteur sorti, Fritz referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se posta près de celle-ci pour veiller à ce que personne ne vienne déranger la maisonnée.

Rhage se saisit de sa fourchette et de son couteau, puis attaqua vigoureusement l'énorme steak reposant dans son couvert. Tout en coupant la viande, il expliqua à Josh, placé face à lui, ce qu'étaient les _lessers_ et parla brièvement de la guerre qui les opposait aux pantins de l'Oméga.

̶ Alors j'ai bien fait de pas crever dans ce trou à rat, déclara Josh en frissonnant. Je n'aurais vraiment pas voulu devenir un mort-vivant au service de cet Oméga! Et même s'ils m'ont transformé en mutant plus tout à fait humain, au moins je suis en vie, c'est le principal. Alors, selon vous, ce salaud de Maxwell serait devenu un de ces trucs.

̶ Ouais, répliqua Rhage la bouche pleine.

̶ Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur ce connard, ordonna Wrath à Josh. Et ne nous cache rien.

̶ Ya à peu près rien sur cet enfoiré dans les dossiers de l'armée, affirma V. en levant les yeux de sa tablette électronique sur laquelle il venait de faire une petite recherche sur le passé du _lesser_ en piratant les systèmes informatiques de l'armée. En passant, c'est la même chose pour ton dossier, Josh.

̶ Normal, remarqua Josh en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Nous étions dans les commandos spéciaux. Des fantômes. On nous confiait les missions dont personne d'autre ne voulait. Quasi suicidaire quelques fois. On a même eu des missions où si nous nous faisions prendre, nous étions automatiquement désavoués. Maxwell s'occupait principalement de l'armement et devait veiller à ce que nous ne manquions de rien pour l'équipe. Mon truc c'était le combat au corps à corps et le tir de précision, alors j'avais souvent affaire à lui pour les munitions. On avait beau faire partie de la même équipe, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, sur son passé. (Josh poussa un profond soupir et Nalla lui saisit de nouveau la main, qu'elle serra, il continua :) Ce que je sais c'est que c'était un sadique, il aimait faire souffrir et dès qu'il le pouvait, il prenait son temps pour éliminer un « objectif ». Tout le monde le détestait, mais comme il était le meilleur dans son truc, il était accepté de l'équipe qui le tolérait. Après quelque temps, Sully et moi, nous nous sommes rendu compte de certaines anomalies dont nous avons fait part à notre commandant. Il s'est avéré que Maxwell vendait du matériel appartenant à l'armée au marché noir. Je sais que Sully avait réussi à donner des informations assez précises aux enquêteurs. La journée où Maxwell a déserté, juste avant d'être arrêté par la police militaire, on a retrouvé Sully ligoté avec une balle dans la tête, les bras tailladés au couteau et les ongles arrachés. Nous savions tous que c'était un coup de Maxwell. Nous l'avons recherché, mais ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Il avait disparu, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu notre formation. Je me suis juré que s'il réapparaissait un jour et que j'en avais la chance, il ne passerait pas par la casse prison.

̶ Ce Sully, c'était ton ami? Demanda doucement Nalla.

Josh ne prononça pas un mot, impassible, mais acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Nalla décela tout de même une infinie tristesse dans son regard émeraude. Suivant son instinct, elle se pencha et lui embrassa brièvement le coin des lèvres en augmentant la pression de ses doigts dans ceux de Josh. Au contact de la bouche de Nalla sur lui, il écarquilla les yeux et il se tétanisa, surpris.

̶ Je suis désolée pour ton ami, dit-elle.

De son côté, Zadiste agrippa vite fait Nalla et la redressa bien droite sur sa chaise. Elle lui jeta une œillade furieuse. Josh se reprit et se saisit d'un petit pain qu'il fendit en deux. Il en tendit un morceau à Nalla qui s'empressa de l'accepter bien qu'elle soit consciente que Josh ignorait l'importance de la portée du geste qu'il venait de faire. Un mâle qui nourrit sa femelle. Son père gronda et elle l'ignora. Josh croqua dans le morceau qu'il avait gardé.

̶ Merde, fit-il en déposant son pain dans son assiette. (Il cracha une dent dans la paume de sa main. Tout le monde le fixa comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.) J'ai l'impression de tomber en morceau, c'est la deuxième que je perds en deux jours. Depuis la dernière de leur fichue série d'injections j'ai des dents branlantes, si ça continue dans une semaine je devrai me faire faire un foutu dentier! Pesta-t-il.

Doc Jane et Vizsz échangèrent un regard entendu.

̶ Ces dents que tu perds, ce sont lesquelles? Questionna V. même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

̶ Jusqu'à présent? Les deux canines du haut, pourquoi?

̶ Je crois que ta mutation n'est pas complètement terminée, répliqua Jane.

̶ Merde, fut tout ce que Josh trouva à dire.

Doc Jane se leva et contourna la table. Elle voulait examiner les gencives de Josh pour confirmer ses hypothèses, mais plus vite elle pourrait lui faire passer une IRM complète, plus vite elle pourrait avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Josh était devenu un être unique dans son genre, avec un ADN spécifique. Plus tout à fait humain, mais pas un vampire non plus. Il était quelque chose d'autre et la part de généticienne en elle était fébrile, quel magnifique sujet d'étude!

̶ Pousses-toi que je regarde, exigea-t-elle en enfilant les gants de chirurgien qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. (Josh lança un regard à Nalla et ouvrit la bouche, n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à la doctoresse. Elle procéda rapidement et palpa ses gencives.) C'est ce que nous pensions, V. et moi. Tu as de nouvelles dents qui pousseront bientôt pour remplacer celles que tu as perdues, j'ai pu sentir les renflements sous la gencive. Vu ta capacité de régénération, elles devraient pousser assez rapidement. Je vais pouvoir en dire plus demain, lorsque nous ferons l'IRM complète de ton corps. Je ferai également quelques clichés de tes mâchoires, nous serons fixés.


End file.
